Crazy love
by patriciacarson
Summary: L'amour peut-il exister sans sacrifice et sans souffrance ? C'est ce que Spencer Reid va découvrir à ses dépens.
1. Chapter 1

**Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire, mais je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner. Elle est basée sur Reid et Morgan. Dans cette histoire le narrateur sera l'un des personnages.**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de CM ne m'appartiennent pas…**

**Partie I : Spencer.**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Il était plus de vingt et une heures, Derek et moi étions les deux seuls encore présent au bureau.

« Reid, allez ! Dis-moi ce que tu as prévu pour ce soir. »

« Il fallait prévoir quelque chose» lui dis-je étonné.

« Non, tu plaisantes ?» dit-il. En voyant mon air étonné, il m'observa un instant puis il rigola.

« Tu essaies de me faire peur. Reid soit sympas ! » J'attrapai mon sac sur mon bureau, et Derek enfila sa veste en cuir puis on se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

« On va rester tranquillement à mon appart, on jouera aux scrabbles et aux échecs» lui dis-je en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Derek me scruta avec attention, puis sourit.

« Je sais ! Tu as prévu des danseuses exotique ? » Je secouai la tête en rigolant intérieurement.

« Morgan ! Tu ne changeras jamais ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai accepté que tu viennes chez moi, je tiendrai jamais jusqu'à demain. »

«Je peux toujours aller dans l'une de mes nombreuses maisons ! »

« Si je te laisse passer cette soirée seul, ça ferait de moi un très mauvais témoin !» m'exclamai-je.

« Si tu m'as effectivement organisé une soirée scrabble pour mon enterrement de vie garçon, cela fait déjà de toi le pire témoin de toute l'histoire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'es rien prévu, c'est ma dernière soirée en tant que célibataire, et c'est le boulot du témoin de me la rendre inoubliable » se plaignit Morgan.

Derek Morgan était l'un de mes plus proches amis, et il allait se marier demain après-midi, et pour respecter la tradition sa fiancée l'avait chassé de leur appartement, donc pour ne pas rester seul, il décida de passer sa dernière nuit de célibataire chez moi. Sa décision de se marier avait surpris toute l'équipe, même moi je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Derek Morgan était un célibataire endurcie aimant séduire les femmes. Se mettre la corde au cou n'était vraiment pas son genre. J'avais une certaine admiration pour son côté séducteur et charmant qu'il mettait en avant. Je dirai même que je lui enviais cette facilité d'aborder les femmes, d'être à l'aise en société. Moi, j'étais le genre qui contrôle tout, qui n'arrivais jamais à lâcher prise, c'était certainement dû à mon manque de confiance. Généralement, mon manque de confiance se matérialisait par ma tendance à me cacher derrière mes capacités intellectuelles hors normes.

A l'aube de ses quarante ans, il était persuadé d'avoir trouvé son âme sœur en la personne de Swann Nicolosi. C'était une femme d'une beauté incroyable possédant une épaisse chevelure de jais et les yeux d'un vert émeraude saisissant qui vous transpercent lorsqu'elle posait son regard sur vous, et des lèvres pulpeuses très attractives. Elle était le genre de femme dont tous hommes rêvaient d'avoir à leurs bras. Son intelligence égalait sa beauté, à trente-huit ans elle était à la tête d'un petit empire de cosmétique « Swann Cosmétique.» Je n'avais rien à lui reprocher mais quelque chose en elle me dérangeait. Elle ne laissait rien transparaître.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un restaurant du centre-ville, en la voyant Derek avait eu le souffle coupé (se sont ses propres mots). Ils avaient commencés à se fréquenter, et de fil en aiguille leur relation était devenue sérieuse. Au bout de neuf mois d'une liaison passionnée, Morgan annonça à toute l'équipe qu'il allait bientôt se marier. Il m'a demandé d'être son témoin, et je n'ai pas pu refuser.

« Ce n'est pas si grave si tu n'as rien prévu, et je ne regrette pas de t'avoir choisis comme témoin » me dit-il en me tapotant l'épaule.

« Je suis soulagé que tu ne sois pas fâché ! »

Nous décidâmes de rentrer en métro. Après une demi-heure à se faire bousculer et piétiner par une horde de gens pressés, nous descendîmes à la station près de chez moi. En remontant à la surface, Derek aperçut une grosse limousine Lincoln noire stationnée devant mon immeuble. Je souris discrètement sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

En passant devant la limousine, un homme d'origine hispanique portant un uniforme sombre s'empressa de descendre, il ôta sa casquette puis ouvrit la portière arrière coté trottoir.

« Messieurs ! » dit-il en nous faisant signe de nous s'installer dans la limousine. Derek regarda le chauffeur, puis me jeta un coup d'œil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Monte ! » Lui dis-je.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'y crois pas ! » S'exclama-t-il abasourdi par ma surprise. Derek grimpa à l'arrière du véhicule, et je pris place à côté de lui. Il écarquillait les yeux émerveillé, il vit la bouteille de champagne au frais.

« Une limousine ! Du champagne !» énuméra-t-il encore sous le choc. Il semblait ému.

« Ça te plait ? Je dois dire que le reste de l'équipe m'a beaucoup aidé. »

« Oui, carrément, c'est super. » Il éclata de rire en m'attrapant par le cou, je frémi en sentant ses doigts glacés au contact de ma nuque.

« Je suis content que ça te plaise. »

« Tu me surprendras toujours » dit-il en sortant la bouteille de champagne du seau, puis il l'ouvrit en évitant de renverser de la mousse sur la banquette. Il me servit une coupe.

« J'arrive toujours pas à y croire. »

« Mon meilleur ami va se marier et ça se fête !» m'exclamais-je.

« Tu m'as bien eu ! » dit-il en riant.

« Aux mariés ! » dis-je en trinquant avec lui. Nous bûmes chacun une gorgée de champagne.

« Où va-t-on ? » demanda Derek tout excité.

« Surprise ! »

« Spence soit sympas ! » mais j'ai tenu bon malgré les supplications de Morgan.

La limousine s'arrêta devant l'Ambrosia un club très en vogue à Washington, le chauffeur descendit nous ouvrit la portière. A notre descente, nous fûmes accueillis par un vigile, il portait un costume noire et avait les cheveux brun coupés en brosse, le sourire qu'il nous adressait était plutôt amical et accueillant.

« Bonsoir messieurs ! Entrée je vous en prie ! » Dit-il en me serrant la main et puis celle de Derek.

« Spencer ! Depuis quand fréquentes tu ce genre d'endroit ? » Me demanda Derek de manière incrédule.

« Le gérant est un ami ! » Derek semblait encore plus dérouté. En ouvrant la porte, la musique électro nous envahîmes. Le vigile nous conduit jusqu'au gérant Steven Mason, un ami de longue date. On s'était connu à las Vegas dans des circonstances que je ne préférais pas évoquer. Il portait un costume violet flashy avec une chemise noire, ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en queue de cheval.

« Salut Spencer ! » s'exclama Steven en me serrant dans ses bras, je n'aimais pas trop son exubérance mais il était assez sympas comme mec.

« C'est lui le fameux Derek ? » s'enthousiasma Steven en scrutant Derek de la tête aux pieds.

« Oui » répondis-je.

« J'espère qu'il vous a dit que de bonne chose à mon sujet » s'exprima Derek. Steven sourit.

« Derek je te présente Steven Mason le propriétaire de l'Ambrosia. »

« Enchanté ! »

« Suivez-moi ! Nous allons dans le carré Vip » dit-il. Nous nous frayâmes un chemin à travers les gens. Arrivé au fond du club, Derek et moi aperçûmes le reste de l'équipe assise sur une banquette noire autour d'une petite table ronde grise. Garcia se précipita dans les bras de Derek, puis l'embrassa.

« Derek, mon sucre ! Il n'est pas trop tard pour mettre un terme à cette folie et m'épouser à la place de cette Swann » s'exclama-t-elle en affichant un petit sourire coquin.

« Garcia ! » m'exclamais-je.

« Ben quoi ? Il peut toujours changer d'avis, et se rentre compte que c'est moi la femme de sa vie » dit-t-elle en me tirant la langue. JJ et Emily s'approchèrent du futur marié et l'embrassèrent à leurs tours. Rossi le tapota le dos.

« J'espère que ton mariage ne finira pas comme les miens ! »

« Que dieu mon préserve ! » dit Derek. Hotch salua Derek avec un grand sourire.

« Alors comment se sent le futur marier ? »

« Plutôt bien. »

« Tu verras, le mariage c'est quelque chose de formidable. »

« T'as pas honte de mentir à ce pauvre garçon! » Rossi se rapprocha de Derek.

« Écoutes le mariage ce n'est que des embêtements» murmura-t-il.

« N'écoutes surtout pas le type qui a fait fuir toutes ses épouses en courant !» plaisanta Hotch. Nous éclatâmes de rire. Nous prîmes place autour de la table. La soirée s'annonçait formidable.

« Le champagne est offert ce soir » annonça Steven. Deux jeunes femmes blondes en minijupe et un bustier ultra sexy déposèrent chacune deux bouteilles de champagne sur la table. Tout d'un coup la musique s'arrêta, et tout le monde sur la piste de danse se figea.

« Ce soir, quelqu'un parmi nous se marie demain » annonça le Dj au micro. Derek me fixait surpris par l'annonce qu'il venait d'entendre, je haussai les épaules pour lui signifier que je n'avais rien avoir avec ça. Le projecteur balaya la salle et s'arrêta d'un coup sur Morgan qui fut ébloui. J'ai compris que c'était un coup de Steven. Je lui jetai un regard mécontent.

« Êtes-vous Derek Morgan. ?» demanda le Dj. Il répondit par un mouvement de la tête.

« Venez me rejoindre. » Derek s'exécuta à contre cœur. L'assistance l'applaudit à son passage, puis il grimpa sur l'estrade. Le Dj lui donna un micro.

« Comment s'appelle votre fiancée ? »

« Swann. »

« Avec un nom pareil, elle ne peut qu'être sublime. »

« Oui, elle l'est ! »

« Je vous félicite et bonne chance pour demain. Allez un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Derek Morgan ! Et on lui souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.» La foule l'applaudit de nouveau et la musique recommença de plus belle. Deux minutes plus tard, Derek nous avait rejoints. Il s'assit à côté de moi. Je l'observais, il paraissait heureux d'être entouré de ses amis. Je le trouvais si séduisant.

Etant donné que le champagne était offert, je ne me suis pas privé de boire plusieurs coupes. Au bout du sixième verre, j'étais totalement désinhibé au point que Garcia réussi à me traîner sur la piste de danse. Derek, JJ et Emily s'invitèrent également sur la piste.

« J'hallucine Spencer danse ! Je ne pensais jamais voir une chose pareil de mon vivant» dit-il en se moquant. Je fis semblant de ne pas l'entendre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Vers deux heures du matin, Derek tenait absolument à rentrer, il voulait se reposer. La limousine nous déposa devant chez moi. A peine avais-je franchi la porte de mon appartement que j'allumai ma vieille chaine de musique, je tombai directement sur une station de radio diffusant du rock. Toujours sous l'effet de l'alcool, je me mis à danser sur le vieux sofa vert olive du séjour.

« Ça suffit ! Les voisins risques d'appeler les flics» s'exclama Derek en éteignant la radio.

« Je veux seulement continuer à m'amuser ! » lui répondis-je surexcité.

« Quelques verres d'alcool et te voilà transformé en une autre personne. »

« Allez, danse avec moi. » Il me fit descendre du sofa puis il m'emmena dans ma chambre en me tirant par le bras.

« Il va être trois heures du matin, tu devrais aller te coucher pour dessouler. Mon témoin ne peut pas arriver à mon mariage avec une sale tête.»

« Je n'ai aucune envie de dormir» bougonnai-je. Un fou rire sauvage s'empara de moi, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Je me mis à sauter partout sans raison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire à cette heure-ci? » demanda-t-il en m'attrapant par les épaules. Je contemplai son visage carrée, sa peau caramel, puis mon regard se fixa sur ses lèvres bien dessinés et j'eu une subite envie de les embrasser. Je cédai à mes pulsions, je lui donnai un baisé fougueux sur la bouche.

Je m'écartai rapidement de lui, choqué par ce que je venais de faire. Même à moitié alcoolisé j'avais parfaitement conscience de la portée de mon acte. J'attendais une réaction violente de Derek qui m'observait avec des yeux ronds pendant plusieurs secondes. Soudain, sans m'y attendre il m'attrapa par la taille et me plaqua contre lui puis me rendis mon baisé. Nos deux langues s'entremêlaient, j'avais l'impression de former plus qu'un avec lui. Il me poussa sauvagement sur le lit. Il se tenait au-dessus de moi, puis recommença à m'embrasser. D'une main il réussit à défaire ma cravate et à déboutonner ma chemise qu'il jeta par terre. J'étais qu'un simple spectateur de ce qui se déroulait dans cette chambre mais au fond de moi j'avais envie que cela arrive. Ses lèvres parcoururent mon torse imberbe jusqu'à mon bas ventre puis Derek défit ma braguette avec ses dents. Il enleva mon pantalon et le jeta au sol, mon boxer suivit le même chemin. J'étais totalement nu. Il me lécha l'entrejambe mon corps se raidit, et je sentis une chaleur me parcourir entièrement.

« Retourne-toi » me souffla-t-il. Je m'exécutai sans protestation, et m'allongeai sur le ventre, à cet instant les battements sourds de mon cœur résonnèrent à mes oreilles. Une peur silencieuse s'insinua en moi, je n'avais jamais eu de relation intime avec aucun homme auparavant. Derek enleva à son tour son pantalon, puis il remonta le long de mon dos en parsemant des petits baisés. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon cou. D'un coup sans me prévenir, il me pénétra, surpris par la violence du choc et de la douleur, je mordillai avec force l'oreiller pour étouffer mon cri. Derek déposa un baisé sur mon cou puis je l'ai senti aller et venir à l'intérieur de moi, il accéléra ses coups de rein et la douleur était devenu insupportable, mais pourtant je le laissai faire. Derek ne disait rien, j'entendais uniquement ses gémissement répétés. Le visage toujours enfoui dans l'oreiller, je sentis Derek jouir et se déverser en moi dans un dernier grognement. Son corps s'abattit de tout son poids sur le mien. Il resta allongé sur moi pendant une bonne minute, sa respiration était rapide et bruyante, puis il se redressa.

« Oh seigneur ! » dit-il. Je me retournai avec peine, et je constatai que le drap était souillé de mon sang. Derek se releva rapidement, attrapa son pantalon avant de sortir de la chambre.

« Derek ! » dis-je pour le retenir. Je me levai, et me dirigeai vers le séjour, mais c'était trop tard, il avait déjà quitté l'appartement. Je restai planté au milieu du séjour, je venais de comprendre que mon amitié avec lui était fortement compromise à cause de ce que nous venions de faire dans cette chambre.

« Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! » Me répétai-je à moi-même.

Je décidai d'aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien froide pour me calmer. Je me regardai quelque instant dans le miroir.

« Je viens d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec un homme » me dis-je. Il est vrai que j'ai toujours trouvé Derek très beau mais je ne savais pas comment s'expliquer les évènements de ce soir. Subitement l'angoisse me pétrifia. Toute sorte de question m'envahissait l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas tout stoppé ? Pourquoi c'était arrivé ? Est-ce que cela signifiait quelque chose de particulier ? Est-ce que Derek m'en voulait ou pire est-ce qu'il me haïssait ?

J'entrais dans la cabine de douche, puis ouvrit le robinet, l'eau glacée me fouetta la peau. Débout, je regardai mon sang se mêler à l'eau. La douleur s'estompait petit à petit. Ma douche dura dix bonnes minutes, en sortant, j'attrapais mon vieux peignoir blanc et l'enfila. De retour dans la chambre, j'enlevais le drap sur le lit, le sang avait également tâché le matelas. Je me rendis dans la buanderie, et mis le drap dans la machine, puis j'attrapai la bouteille de javel et une éponge.

Debout devant le lit, je regardai la tâche. J'émis un soupir de fatigue, puis vida un peu de javel sur la tâche de sang et je commençai à frotter à m'en faire mal le poignet, j'imaginai que si la tache disparaissait, les évènements de cette nuits s'effaceraient également. Elle passa du rouge bordeaux à une espèce de jaune rouille. Je continuai à frotter de toutes mes forces. Au bout de quelque minute, je compris qu'elle ne partirait pas totalement. Fatigué de frotter en vain, je retournai le matelas dans l'autre sens et couvris le lit avec un drap propre. Je me rendis dans le salon et m'installai sur le sofa en fixant la porte d'entrée, priant que Derek revienne. Il fallait que l'on ait une sérieuse discussion. S'il décidait de ne plus se marier cette après-midi, est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose entre lui et moi ? Cette idée me parut grotesque mais en même temps je souhaitai que ce mariage n'ait pas lieu car à l'heure actuelle j'étais sûre d'une seule chose : j'ai aimé être avec Derek.

Il était huit heures du matin lorsque je me réveillai. En attendant Derek, j'avais fini par m'endormir sur le sofa.

« Derek où es-tu ? » m'interrogeais-je.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, je décidai de partir à sa recherche, j'enfilai des habilles, j'attrapai mes clefs et sortis à la hâte. Je fis le tour de ses différentes propriétés, puis les endroits qu'il aimait fréquenter, mais je ne le trouvai nulle part. J'avais l'impression que la matinée c'était écoulée très vite. Il restait moins d'une heure avant le mariage et toujours pas de Derek.

« Qu'est-ce j'allais bien pouvoir dire aux autres ? Le marié a fuis par ma faute car je lui ai sauté dessus. » Démoralisé, je rentrai chez moi. En passant la porte de mon appartement, j'aperçus Morgan assis sur le fauteuil du salon. J'éprouvai un grand soulagement.

« Morgan, je me suis inquiété ! » lui reprochai-je.

« J'avais besoin de réfléchir. » Je m'assois en face de lui, il avait un drôle de regard. En le voyant prostré, et si triste telle une âme en peine me déchira le cœur. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai tout gâché » Dit-il. Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Je propose qu'on discute. » Il baissa les yeux, j'avais l'impression qu'il éprouvait de la gêne à me regarder.

« Tu penses toujours à te marier avec Swann ? »

« Non j'annule tout, tu crois vraiment que je vais pouvoir me tenir devant l'hôtel et jurer un amour éternel à Swann. Bon sang, Spencer ! Je l'ai trompé la veille de notre mariage avec le témoin qui se trouve être toi. » Je ressenti une intense joie intérieur, il voulait tout laisser tomber, mais ma joie fut de courte durée lorsque je vis des larmes s'écouler sur ses joues. C'était la deuxième fois que je voyais Morgan pleurer, ça m'a fait un choc.

« Elle est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui m'est arrivé dans la vie» pleurnicha Derek. En l'entendant parler ainsi de sa fiancée, j'ai su qu'il devait se rendre à cette église et l'épouser. Je ne voulais pas être celui qui avait gâché son avenir avec la femme de sa vie.

« Ecoutes, on a dérapé car on était bourré, mais ce n'était pas important, oubliant cette soirée.»

« Je n'étais pas ivre, je savais ce que je faisais.» Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras, mais je me suis abstenu de le faire.

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! » se lamenta Derek.

« 95% des mariés doutes avant leurs mariages ! » Dis-je, pourquoi j'ai sorti une chose pareille ?

« Fou moi la paix avec tes statistiques. » Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix, mais elle ne m'était pas destinée. Il était fâché contre lui-même.

« Tu aimes Swann ? Avant cette nuit tu n'avais pas de doute ?»

« Peut-être que je pensais l'aimer, mais je me voilai la face. »

« Souviens-toi des raisons qui t'ont fait aimer Swann? » Il me fixa étrangement.

« Tu veux vraiment la planter devant l'hôtel? Je croyais qu'elle était ton âme sœur » ajoutai-je.

« C'est une fille exceptionnelle, généreuse, non elle mérite mieux. » Je me rapprochai de lui m'apprêtant à lui caresser sa joue, mais il s'écarta de moi rapidement.

« Mince, j'ai commis une autre bourde » pensai-je. Je m'éloignai aussitôt de lui.

« Si cette fille à de l'importance pour toi, tu dois foncer à l'église et l'épouser. »

«J'aime Swann. »

« Alors arrête de te lamenter, tu es un quelqu'un de bien qui a juste commis une erreur. Aller habille toi, sinon nous risquons d'être en retard. »

«Je…tu as raison Spencer ! » finit-il par céder. Nous nous préparâmes en vitesse, je trouvai Derek très beau dans son smoking noir. Je nouai son nœud papillon puis, j'épinglai une rose blanche sur le revers de sa veste.

« Prêt ? » dis-je avec un pincement au cœur.

« Oui » me dit-il. Nous partîmes en direction l'église, Swann avait voulu se marier dans l'église où s'étaient unis ses parents. Elle était petite et toute blanche, et comme tous les autres églises elle avait un cloché. En arrivant devant nous aperçûmes Hotch. Il nous attendait devant la porte avec un air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Swann était au bord de la crise de nerf. »

« Désolé » dit Morgan. Nous remontâmes l'allée sous le regard de toute l'assistance. Le prêtre me dévisagea à tel point que j'ai crus qu'il était au courant à propos de hier soir. C'était un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel approchant la soixantaine.

« Bon ! On va pouvoir commencer » dit-il. Penelope et JJ faisaient partie des demoiselles d'honneur. Une fois que les demoiselles d'honneurs et les garçons d'honneurs ont remontés l'allée, la marche nuptial Félix Mendelssohn retentit dans l'église. Devant la porte apparut Swann dans une magnifique robe bustier blanche, elle ne portait pas de voile, ses chevaux était coiffé en chignon montante avec une fleur de lys blanche. Derek sourit en la regardant. Les invités se mirent débout. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'hôtel avec le sourire aux lèvres. Derek lui prit la main. Ensemble, ils firent face au prêtre. En voyant Derek sur le point de se marier, je ressenti un chagrin énorme.

Je me sentais mal. N'étais-je pas censé être heureux pour mon meilleur ami ? Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu Derek me demander les alliances.

« Désolé. » Je sorti les alliances de ma veste puis les donnaient à Derek. Le couple échangea leurs vœux en se passant la bague aux doigts. Lorsque le prêtre les déclara mari et femme, j'ai eu la sensation de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Ce sentiment ne m'a plus quitté durant toute la réception. Mes yeux étaient fixés en permanence sur Derek. Je le voyais danser avec son épouse, s'amuser. Il semblait heureux et ça ne me plaisait pas. De plus en plus mal à l'aise je désirais plus que tout au monde rentrer chez moi mais je ne pouvais pas tout simplement m'en aller car j'étais le témoin donc j'ai tenté de faire bonne figure. En fin de soirée, les mariés se sont éclipsés.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elodie : merci pour avoir laissé un review, contente que le début de ma fic te plaises. **

**Dody : c'est un très joli compliment que tu me fais, merci encore. **

**Comment : Folle ! Non pas du tout. Peut-être juste un peu perverse lol ;)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire.**

**Dans les deux chapitres suivant il y a une toute petite enquête, je ne pouvais pas laisser nos deux héros se tourner les pouces. **

**Chapitre 3**

Comme chaque matin je me rendais à mon travail à Quantico, généralement j'étais plutôt content de m'y rendre sauf aujourd'hui. Appuyé dans le fond du métro, je fixai le mur de béton qui défilait à toute vitesse sous mes yeux sans vraiment prêter attention aux autres passagers, j'étais totalement perdu dans mes pensées. J'essayai de comprendre ce qui c'était réellement produit entre Derek et moi. Je pensai que ces quelques jours sans le voir m'auraient aidé à voir un peu plus clair mais en réalité je n'ai obtenu qu'un mal de crâne.

Après la réception du mariage Derek et son épouse Swann étaient parti dans les caraïbes durant quinze jours pour leur lune de miel. Aujourd'hui Derek était de retour. J'angoissais un peu de le revoir, je craignais qu'il m'en veuille encore pour cette stupide nuit mais en même temps j'étais impatient qu'il revienne. J'étais également un peu énervé, Derek n'avait pas donné signe de vie durant son absence, son comportement m'inquiétait un peu.

Arrivé à la station près de mon boulot, je descendis d'un pas pressé en évitant tout contact physique avec les autres passagers. J'entrai dans le hall de l'immeuble puis je franchi la sécurité comme à mon habitude. Dans l'ascenseur mon angoisse se transforma en frayeur, elle m'avait complètement envahi. Les portes s'ouvrirent devant moi, puis je me dirigeai vers l'open space. En une fraction de seconde je balayai la salle du regard. J'aperçu Derek et Emily en pleine conversation près de l'espace détente. En voyant Derek mon cœur s'emballa, je pris une bouffée d'air pour me calmer. Il avait un sourire lumineux, il disparut aussitôt que nos regards s'étaient croisés.

« Oh mon dieu ! Il est en colère contre moi » pensai-je.

Je rejoignis Derek et Emily en m'efforçant de sourire et de cacher ma peur.

« Salut ! » dis-je en faisant un petit signe de la main.

« Reid ! Comment vas-tu? » Demanda Emily sur un ton joyeux.

« Très bien » répondis-je.

« Regarde qui est de retour ! »

« Bonjour Reid » me dit Derek sans un seul regard vers moi. Son attitude glaciale me mit mal à l'aise.

« Comment s'est déroulé ta lune de miel ? »

« C'était super. »

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser. » Sentant que je n'étais pas le bienvenu j'allais immédiatement rejoindre le reste de l'équipe dans la salle du briefing. Rossi, JJ, et Garcia étaient déjà installés autour de la table.

« Spence, est-ce que tout va bien ? » me demanda JJ en s'apercevant ma mine inquiète.

« Oui, tout est parfait, pourquoi ? »

« Tu as l'air soucieux» ajouta Garcia.

« Non, je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas. » Rossi leva les yeux dans ma direction, puis fronça les sourcils.

« D'après le son de ta voix j'aurais juré le contraire » dit-il.

« Je vous le promet, tout va bien. »

Je regardai de nouveau Derek qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de réunion avec Emily. Il m'ignorait totalement. Ma peur avait disparue pour laisser place à une immense colère contre lui, je n'étais pas le seul responsable de cette fameuse nuit où nous avons franchi la ligne. Il était tout aussi fautif que moi. Je trouvai son comportement totalement injuste.

Hotch fut le dernier à entrer, il distribua des dossiers à chacun. A la premier page, il y avait la photo d'un homme décédé. Il avait eu le cœur arraché. Garcia grimaça d'horreur.

« Je vous présente Emilio Ramirez, un ancien MS-13, son cadavre fut découvert avant-hier sur un terrain de basket dans le quartier ouest à los Angeles » expliqua Hotch.

« C'est sans doute un règlement de compte » dit Emily.

« C'est ce que la police a cru, mais hier un deuxième corps fut retrouver sur les marches du commissariat. Il avait le cœur arraché de la poitrine» ajouta Hotch.

« Un autre membre de gang ? » demanda JJ.

« Non, cette fois-ci c'était un inspecteur, Larry Mayfield 10 ans carrière.»

« C'est étrange, les deux victimes sont très différente, l'une gravite dans le monde de la criminalité, l'autre est un représentant de la loi » fit remarqué Emily.

« Je suis d'accord, ça n'a aucun sens » déclara Rossi.

« C'est pour cela que la police de los Angeles a fait appel à nous. Départ dans une heure.»

Abord du jet la situation n'était guère mieux, Derek s'efforçait de ne pas me voir, et moi j'essayais de ne pas lui prêter attention même si c'était difficile. Après un bref rappel des faits, chacun des membres de l'équipe exposa leurs théories et leurs opinions. J'étais incapable de me concentrer sur l'affaire donc je décidai de m'isoler au fond de l'appareil. Emily me suivit puis s'assit en face de moi, et me fixait étrangement.

« Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder ? » lui demandai-je en prenant un air plus qu'agacé.

« Je me demandai ce qu'il y avait entre Derek et toi ? » je blêmi, je n'arrivais pas à dissimuler mon malaise. Je détournai le regard, c'était dans ces moments-là que je regrettai de ne pas être un excellent menteur.

« Je ne comprends pas. » elle se pencha vers moi, et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué le froid glaciale qui règne entre Derek et toi » dit-elle à voix basse.

« Je t'assure tu te trompes. »

« Non, j'ai raison, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Vous êtes fâchés ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça » dis-je sur un ton sec pour mettre un terme à cette conversation plus qu'embarrassante. Je me calai dans mon siège, puis tourna ma tête coté hublot. En voyant que j'étais déterminé à me taire, Emily n'insista pas.

Après l'atterrissage du jet, nous filâmes directement au commissariat où l'inspecteur Stevenson en charge de l'affaire nous accueillîmes. C'était un colosse d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux coupés très court portant un costume bon marché et une eau de colonne épouvantable.

« Nous avons déjà arrêté le salaud qui a fait ça, il s'appelle Sandro Cardona » dit-il. Hotch fut surpris, il se dirigea vers la salle de détention. On se tenait tous derrière la vitre sans tain pour observer le type que l'inspecteur Stevenson et ses hommes avaient arrêté. Il était d'origine hispanique, les cheveux longs bruns corbeaux. La majorité de son corps était couvert de tatouage. C'était le genre de type à vous faire froid dans le dos.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est notre homme ? » demanda Hotch d'une voix sceptique.

« Et bien Ramirez était un ex MS-13, il a trahi le gang en témoignant au tribunal contre plusieurs haut gradé du gang, une grande parti de leurs réseau de trafic de drogue fut démantelée, donc selon moi Cardona l'a tué pour l'exemple» expliqua l'inspecteur Stephenson.

« D'accord, il avait un lien avec Ramirez, mais pourquoi tuer un flic ? » conclut Rossi.

« Cardona est un type dangereux, il a sans doute voulu prouver qu'il était un caïd, il aspire à être le nouveau chef du gang. » cette hypothèse ne convainquit pas mon supérieur. Hotch entra dans la petite pièce avec Emily puis Rossi me proposa de me rendre à la morgue avec lui pour examiner les corps. J'acceptai car cela me permettais de passer le reste de l'après-midi sans voir Derek. Arrivé à la voiture, je vis Derek rappliquer en courant. Il portait ses lunettes soleil.

« Je viens également » déclara-t-il. J'étais agacé par le fait qu'il vienne mais je me refusai à le montrer. Je m'installai à l'avant avec Rossi, Derek pris place sur le siège arrière. Le trajet à la morgue fut silencieux. C'était dur de sentir la présence de Derek, dur de faire semblant de l'ignorer.

Dix minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes à destination. En entrant je réalisai que toutes les morgues se ressemblaient, sinistres et glaciales, celle-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règles. Le docteur Saint-claire était en charge de l'autopsie d'Emilio Ramirez et de l'inspecteur Larry Mayfield. Elle nous conduisit jusqu'aux corps. Ils avaient tous deux un trou béant dans la poitrine.

Penché au-dessus de la table d'autopsie, Rossi s'appliquait à examiner le corps d'Emilio Ramirez avec attention puis il passa à celui de Larry Mayfield.

« Ces hommes étaient vivant lorsque le tueur leurs arracha le cœur» dit Rossi.

« C'est exact » confirma le légiste.

« Ils sont plutôt baraqués, il a fallu une sacré force à l'assassin pour maitriser ces deux hommes » constata Derek.

« Pas vraiment, on leur a administré du tranquillisant pour animaux, une très forte dose » annonça le médecin.

« De cette manière, les victimes étaient à la merci du tueur. »

« Reid ! Tu en penses quoi ? » Me demanda Rossi. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil aux cadavres.

« Il est claire que l'assassin n'a aucun remord, il voulait les faire souffrir » répondis-je en fixant Derek.

Le portable de Rossi sonna, il décrocha aussitôt, il discuta à peine quelque seconde puis raccrocha. Il nous annonça que c'était Hotch. Il voulait que nous rentrions directement à notre hôtel.

Nous quittâmes la morgue, malgré la circulation dense, nous arrivâmes en moins de trente minutes à notre hôtel. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais ça aurait pu être pire.

En pénétrant dans le hall, j'entendis une douce voix prononcer mon prénom.

« Spencer. » en me retournant je la vis toute vêtu de blanc, affichant un grand sourire qui illuminait son visage. Elle s'avança vers moi avec grâce, ses boucles blondes bougeaient avec légèreté à chacune de ses pas. Elle s'arrêta en face de moi et déposa un baisé sur ma joue.

« Lila ! » dis-je le souffle coupé. Elle était devenue encore plus belle.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle. Je me suis mis à bafouer comme à mon habitude, Rossi sourire en voyant mon désarroi.

« Reid, tu devrais de détendre et essaies de placer un mot » dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Derek me lança un regard en coin avant de suivre Rossi.

« Tu ne m'as jamais appelé » me rapprocha-t-elle.

« Désolé mais… ? » elle posa son index sur ma bouche pour me faire taire

« T'excuses pas » dit-elle d'une petite voix malicieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je t'attendais. »

« Comment sais-tu que j'ét…. » Elle posa de nouveau son doigt sur mes lèvres m'empêchant de terminer ma question.

« Ce n'est pas important. » Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, le parfum qu'elle portait était enivrant.

« Je suis contente de te revoir Lila » lui soufflai-je au creux de l'oreille.

« On pourrait discuter dans un endroit plus tranquille. »

« Au bar de l'hôtel ? »

« Ok. » Elle me suivit, puis nous prîmes place l'un à côté de l'autre, puis elle posa son sac sur le comptoir.

« Tu dois être habitué à mieux qu'ici. »

« T'inquiète pas, c'est parfait » me dit-elle surement pour me rassurer. Je commandai au barman une bière sans alcool, et Lila opta pour un bloody Mary.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

« Je suis toujours au FBI. »

« Personne dans ta vie ? » Je ne savais pas comment répondre à cette question, elle me mettait mal à l'aise. Je bu une gorgée de bière pour cacher ma confusion.

« Ton silence veux tout dire. » Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et la serra. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je fus si fasciné par cette lueur si douce qui se dégageait d'elle. J'étais comme hypnotisé.

« Cette personne est stupide. » Elle me fit sourire.

« Et toi, tu dois avoir énormement de prétendant à tes pieds. »

« Généralement, ils ne s'intéressent uniquement à ma célébrité ou à mon argent. » Il y avait un peu de tristesse dans sa voix. Je compris qu'elle avait eu quelques déceptions.

Nous discutâmes durant des heures comme si les années qui s'étaient écoulés sans nous voir ne comptaient pas, pendant tout ce temps je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois à Derek, c'était un véritable exploit. Il était plus de minuit lorsque nous nous quittâmes. Elle entra en taxi, moi je décidai d'aller jusqu'à ma chambre.

Cette soirée avait été très sympathique, Lila a été une bouffée d'air frais, elle était si spontanée, si vive, elle ne passait pas son temps à se prendre la tête. Grâce elle, j'ai pu prendre une décision importante. Derek était un homme marié, il fallait que je renonce à ce fantasme ridicule. Je sourire intérieurement en repensant à toute cette histoire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Arrivé devant ma porte, j'enfonçai la clef magnétique dans la serrure lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule et me fis sursauter. C'était Derek.

« Bon sang ! Derek, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. »

« Désolé…, on peut parler ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Pas dans le couloir. » Il avait un ton si sérieux que cela m'a troublé. Je l'invitai à entrer dans ma chambre.

« Alors de quoi veux-tu que l'on discute ? » demandai-je en croisant les bras.

« On dirait que tu as passé une bonne soirée avec Lila ! » J'ai cru décelé une pointe de colère dans sa voix.

« Bon, je suis plutôt fatigué, alors si tu pouvais en venir aux faits ? » dis-je en restant distant.

« C'est juste qu'à une certaine époque tu avais le béguin pour cette fille. » Je fronçai les sourcils, je ne voyais pas du tout pourquoi il me disait ça.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » demandai-je. Il semblait marché sur des œufs.

« Je me demandai si tu comptais la revoir ? »

« En quoi ça te regarde ? » lui demandai-je sur un ton cassant. Je trouvais son comportement étrange, il semblait nerveux, il fit quelques pas tête baissé, puis il se tourna vers moi en me demandant :

« Penses-tu qu'il est possible d'aimer deux personnes à la fois ? » Je restais là, surpris par sa question.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Je pense que c'est ce qui m'arrive. J'ai des sentiments pour toi mais également pour Swann … »

« Derek ! Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre » l'interrompis-je. Il avait l'air si triste mais il était hors de question qu'il vienne me parler de ses problèmes de cœur. Il se dirigea vers la porte, puis se figea quelques secondes. Soudain il se retourna puis il me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa. C'était un baisé si intense et à la fois si doux. J'avais envie de me laisser aller et de ne penser à rien mais je revins à la réalité et aussitôt je me dégageai de son étreinte.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Je sais que tu as ressenti la même chose que moi. »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû m'embrasser. »

« Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. » Je n'étais pas disposé à écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire. Il s'approcha de moi, mais dans un réflexe d'auto préservation, je contournai le lit pour mettre plus de distance entre nous.

« Derek, je veux que tu en ailles. » J'avais pris une décision et il fallait que je m'y tienne.

« Ecoutes moi, si j'étais si distant avec toi depuis mon retour, c'est parce que j'ai réalisé pendant mon voyage que j'avais des sentiments pour toi et j'ai eu très peur alors j'ai voulu les enfuir au plus profond de moi pour différente raison assez évidente mais en te voyant avec Lila je ne l'ai pas supporté, ça m'a blessé. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? »

« Je voulais juste que tu le saches ! »

« Ça m'avance à quoi de savoir tout ça ?» Derek ne semblait pas savoir quoi me répondre. Il avait l'air tout aussi déboussolé que moi, et tout d'un coup toute ma colère s'envola. A présent, j'avais de la peine pour lui. Cette affaire le pesait, il souffrait exactement comme moi mais j'ai pris conscience que cela changeait rien à la situation, il restait un homme marié. La seule chose raisonnable à faire était de laisser toute cette histoire derrière nous et de continuer à faire notre boulot d'agent fédéral. C'était facile à dire, mais dans la réalité j'avais très mal.

«Derek, tu viens de te marier, alors ne te compliques pas la vie, sois juste heureux avec ta femme!»

« Et je fais quoi des sentiments que j'ai envers toi ? »

« Tu crois avoir des sentiments pour moi, mais c'est faux, oublie tout ça. »

« C'est ça ton conseil ? »

« Derek, je suis vraiment désolé! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.» Il se leva brusquement du lit, et me dévisagea, son regard était si sombre.

« Non, c'est moi, je me suis trompé, laisse tombé. » Il partit en claquant la porte. Après son départ, j'enlevai mon gilet et mes chaussures, puis je m'allongeai sur le lit. Je repensais à ce que Derek m'avait dit.

« Il a fallu du courage à Derek pour m'avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur » pensai-je. J'aurais pu lui dire que moi aussi j'avais les mêmes sentiments pour lui mais il m'a également avoué être partagé en deux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Mon esprit me conseillait de rester le plus loin possible de lui, mais mon cœur me disait tout le contraire.

«Merde, Derek ! Pourquoi il a fallu que tu viennes de nouveau m'embrouiller la tête ? »

Le lendemain, je me suis rendu très tôt au palais de justice du district avec le reste de l'équipe. J'étais très fatigué, il faut dire que je n'avais pas réussi à trouver le sommeil mais fallait être opérationnel car un troisième corps a été découvert sur les marches du palais. Il s'appelait Gary Allen âgé de quarante-cinq ans, avocat pénaliste. Le secteur avait été bouclé, et la police essayait de tenir à distance la foule de curieux. Mon équipe et moi nous traversâmes le cordon de sécurité. Le corps était étendu sur le dos. La sauvagerie était montée d'un cran. La victime avait le cœur arraché, mais également les yeux et la langue.

« Personne n'a rien vu ? »

« Non, de plus la caméra qui se trouve devant le palais a été vandalisé. »

« Donc pas d'image vidéo du tueur» dit JJ.

« On suppose que Gary Allen a quitté son bureau vers 23h00, l'assassin a dû l'attaquer à ce moment précis, il le tue puis emmène le corps devant le palais pour cette mise en scène » expliqua Rossi.

« Le Tueur essai de nous dire quelque chose, sinon pourquoi faire tout ça ? »

« Cela semble personnel » déclarai-je en observant le corps.

« L'assassin connaissait Allen ? » demanda Hotch.

« J'en suis sure, l'endroit où le corps a été découvert symbolise surement quelque chose. »

« On sent une haine immense, et elle est dirigé contre la victime » dit Derek en me lançant un regard sombre. Il me fixait intensément au point que cela me gênais, et je craignais que les autres le remarque aussi.

« Peut-être un ancien condamné de justice ? » dit Rossi.

« Le tueur a également passé sa rage sur les deux première victimes » rajoutai-je tout en évitant le regard de Derek.

« Le tueur connaissait également les autres victimes, ils n'ont pas été choisi par hasard » conclut Emily. Morgan appela Garcia pour lui demander de faire des recherches approfondit sur les trois victimes pour trouver le dénominateur commun.

Garcia rappela en moins deux, elle avait effectivement trouvé quelque chose. Il mit son téléphone sur haut-parleur pour en faire profiter le reste de l'équipe.

« Mes loulous, vous n'allez pas croire vos oreilles, les trois victimes se connaissaient. »

« Eclaire nous ma puce » dit Morgan.

« Il y a trois ans Emilio fut arrêté par l'inspecteur Larry Mayfield pour homicide involontaire. Lors d'un affrontement avec un gang rival, un jeune garçon de 16 ans prénommé Tyler Casey fut tué accidentellement d'une balle en pleine tête. L'enquête a permis de déterminer que la balle fut tiré de l'arme d'Emilio Ramirez.»

« Ramirez n'a pas été inquiété ? » demandai-je.

« Et bien non. Il a effectivement été arrêté mais son avocat Gary Allen a obtenu un accord avantageux avec le substitut du procureur Edward Pritchard pour sauver son ordure de client, si Ramirez aidait la police à faire tomber les gros bonnets du gang, il bénéficierait d'une condamnation plus légère. »

« Peut-être que les parents de Tyler Casey ont voulu se faire justice» dit Morgan.

« Garcia, où se trouve les parents du petit ? » demanda Hotch.

« Ils sont mort dans un accident de voiture lorsque Tyler avait onze ans, il fut placer en famille d'accueil. »

« Il n'avait aucune autre famille ? »

« Si, un grand frère, Ryan Casey, 23 ans.»

«Il a dû mal réagir en voyant que l'assassin de son frère s'en sortait à bon compte avec l'aide de la justice » déclara Emily.

« Que sait-on sur lui ? »

« Notre cher Ryan Casey fait des études de vétérinaire » dit Garcia.

« Voilà comment il a obtenu les tranquillisants» en déduit Rossi.

« Envoi-nous son adresse » ordonna Hotch.

« Toute suite. » Il était huit heures du matin.

Nous enfilâmes nos gilets par balle, puis nous partîmes chez Ryan Casey avec des renforts. En moins de quinze minutes nous arrivâmes devant une petite maisonnette délabré et insalubre que Ryan Casey louait dans un quartier plutôt dangereux. Il nous a fallu cinq minutes de plus pour encerclé la maison et la zone. D'un seul coup pied Derek défonça la porte de derrière. L'intérieur de la maison était totalement vide, il n'y avait aucun meuble à part un vieux matelas dans le séjour. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était inoccupée s'il n'avait pas eu toutes ces photos et coupures de presse sur les victimes. La photo du substitut du procureur Pritchard était entourée en rouge. Nous comprîmes qu'il était la prochaine victime.

« Il faut impérativement trouver le substitut avant Casey. »

« Reid, JJ et Morgan allez chez Pritchard, si vous le trouvez emmener le au poste de police pour sa protection, Prentiss et Rossi venez avec moi, nous allons à son bureau» ordonna Hotch.

La maison du substitut du procureur était assez isolée, il nous a fallu une demi-heure pour y arriver. A s'en approche, la maison semblait vide. Nous descendîmes de voiture. Derek nous informa qu'il allait faire le tour de la maison. JJ et moi en s'introduisirent sous la galerie en bois. JJ sonna à la porte à plusieurs reprises mais personne n'est venu nous ouvrir. Je fini par tourner la poignée de la porte, puis elle s'ouvrit.

« Elle n'était pas verrouillé ! » m'exclamai-je. Nous prîmes chacun notre arme.

Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur de la maison, à première vu tout semblais calme, JJ se dirigea vers le séjour et moi je décidai de faire un tour à l'étage. Je longeai un couloir dont les murs étaient chargés de photo de famille. En voyant le substitut Pritchard avec sa femme et ses enfants souriant, une pensée pénible me vient à l'esprit : les Pritchard étaient exactement le genre de famille auxquelles je rêvais d'appartenir étant enfant, un père présent, une mère saine d'esprit mais au fil des années à faire ce genre de boulot j'ai appris que la plus part du temps ce n'était qu'une façade, la famille modèle n'existait pas. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à mes désillusions.

Je continuai à explorer l'étage l'arme à la main. Le parquet ciré craqua sous mes pas, signalant sans doute ma présence à Casey Ryan.

J'entrais dans la première chambre, et j'aperçus le substitut allongé sur le sol. Méfiant, je restais sur mes gardes et avançais avec prudence. Je baisais près de Pritchard et je pris son pouls, il était encore en vie. Casey Ryan avait seulement eu le temps de le droguer. Je m'apprêtais à appeler les autres lorsque je ressentis une douleur à la base de la nuque, puis je m'effondrais au sol. J'ai à peine eu le temps de voir le visage de mon agresseur avant de perdre connaissance : c'était bien Casey Ryan.

Quand je revins à moi, j'entendis plusieurs coups de feu, je me redressai avec difficulté. Je constatai avec horreur que mon arme avait disparu.

« Merde ! » Des coups de feu retentirent de nouveau. Je sorti de la chambre en trombe en pensant à Derek et à JJ. Je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre. J'arrivai au pas de course dans le séjour lorsque j'entendis un autre coup de feu, puis je fus plaqué violemment au sol. J'ouvris les yeux, Derek était allongé sur moi, il me fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Je pouvais sentir son cœur qui battait rapidement dans sa poitrine, puis son souffle chaud qui m'effleurait le visage. Il se releva d'un coup et se mit à tirer. Un coup de feu, puis deux, puis Derek s'écroula sous mes yeux. Je ressenti une angoisse me parcourir tout entier.

« Derek» dis-je d'une voix pétrifiée.

Je vis l'ombre de Casey Ryan me dominer. Je levai les yeux vers lui, il me tenait en joue avec mon propre revolver.

« Vous rendez pas justice à votre frère.»

« La ferme » gronda Casey.

« Vous n'êtes pas obliger de faire ça. »

« Ils méritent tous de crever. » Il émanait de lui une immense rage, je crois bien qu'il n'existait rien dans ce monde qui aurait pu calmer sa colère. Il allait sans doute me coller une balle en pleine tête. Au moment où je croyais que tout était perdu pour moi, JJ lui tira dans le dos. Casey Ryan s'écroula, plié par la douleur, je repris aussitôt mon arme. Toujours angoissé, je me tournai vers Derek étendu au sol.

« Derek, tu es blessé ? » Je l'examinai attentivement pour repérer un quelconque saignement, mais il n'avait rien, le gilet l'avait protégé. Je fus soulagé.

« Ça va, je suis juste un peu sonné » dit-il. Je l'aidais à se relever. JJ s'approcha de nous.

« Vous allez bien les garçons ? »

« Oui » répondit Derek.

« Les secours ne vont pas tarder. »

Cette matinée c'était plutôt bien terminée vu les circonstances, nous avions sauvé le procureur, et mit un terme aux agissements de Casey Ryan. De retour à notre hôtel, Hotch nous donna une heure pour faire nos valises avant de repartir pour Quantico.

Debout devant la chambre de Derek, j'hésitai à frapper à sa porte, pourtant, il y a cinq minutes j'étais bien décidé à lui avouer mes sentiments.

« De quoi as-tu si peur ? Courage ! »

Il fallait que je lui dise même si cela compliquerait davantage notre relation.

« Et puis zut. » Je frappai timidement à la porte, Derek m'ouvrit presque immédiatement. Il avait l'air surpris de me voir.

« Reid ? »

« Tu t'es remis de ce matin ? »

« Oui, ça va. »

« Je voulais te remercier, tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

« Tu aurais fait pareil ! » Je restai planté devant lui sans dire un mot. Il ne cessait de me dévisager.

« Autre chose ? » Je me décidais à me lancer.

« J'aimerais que l'on reprenne la conversation d'hier soir. » Il s'écarta de la porte, et se dirigea vers le lit où était posé un sac de voyage noir. J'entrai à mon tour dans la chambre en prenant soins de refermer la porte derrière moi.

« Je pensais que tu avais tout dis la dernier fois» dit-il en fourrant quelques affaires dans le sac.

« Je sais mais la vérité c'est que… » J'avais un peu de mal à respirer.

« Calme toi, et reprend ta respiration » me conseilla Derek.

« Lorsque Casey Ryan t'as tiré dessus, j'ai eu peur de ne plus avoir l'occasion de te dire que… moi aussi ... » Pourquoi était-ce si dur à dire ? Je n'étais pas habitué à ouvrir mon cœur à qui que ce soit. Derek me regardais bizarrement.

« Je ressens la même chose pour toi, je t'aime Derek. »

« Je le savais déjà mais que tu décides de me l'avouer…ça me surprends. »

« J'avais simplement peur» avouai-je.

« Moi aussi je suis effrayé» il s'avança vers moi puis m'enlaça sans un mot.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » demandai-je d'une voix à demi éteinte.

Il prit ma main dans les siennes, il déposa un tendre baisé sur ma joue, puis sur mes lèvres. Je lui rendis son baisé avec ferveur. A ce moment-là rien ne comptait à part nous deux. Le monde n'existait plus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**7mois plus tard :**

Couché dans mon lit, je regardai Derek qui s'habillait. Il enfila son jean, puis sa chemise. Il tourna son visage vers moi puis s'approcha avec un sourire coquin et me donna un baisé plein de tendresse.

« Il faut que j'y ailles. » Je le retins par le bras.

« Tu y es obligés ? » lui soufflais-je en lui faisant une petite moue.

Je connaissais déjà la réponse mais j'espérais qu'il changerait d'avis. Derek soupira, il était las de me répéter pour la énième fois les raisons de son départ.

« Tu le sais très bien, je ne peux pas rester. » Je me levai et attrapai mon vieux t-shirt fétiche qui pendait négligemment du tiroir de la commode puis je m'habillais.

« Comme d'habitude » répliquai-je avec une grimace dégouté.

« De toute façon on se voit demain» me dit-il pour me consoler. On s'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis on se rendit tous les deux au séjour.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. » Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, ses yeux me fixaient intensément.

« Je sais, moi non plus je ne veux pas partir mais Swann doit certainement m'attendre. » En entendant Derek prononcer son prénom je me mordillai l'intérieur de mes lèvres. J'aimais croire qu'elle n'était pas réelle et que son ombre ne planait pas au-dessus de Derek et moi mais ce n'était qu'un fantasme. Derek était marié à Swann et ça c'était un fait.

Sept mois que durait notre relation, elle avait débuté à notre retour de Los Angeles. Derek et moi, on se retrouvait à mon appartement ou quelque fois dans un hôtel douillet à l'abri des regards. Au début c'était plein de passion, j'étais tous excité par nos petit rendez-vous secret mais au bout de quelque temps l'excitation avait disparue laissant place à la peur que quelqu'un puisse découvrir à la vérité. J'étais aussi fatigué de mentir aux gens qui m'entouraient, à l'équipe, à ma famille. Au boulot fallait agir le plus normalement possible. Sept mois que cela durait mais j'aimais Derek.

Cela ne m'empêchait pas de rêver à une relation un peu plus normale avec lui. Un exemple tout simple : j'aurais aimé me balader main dans la main avec lui sans avoir à me cacher. C'est sure que ça me manquait mais ce que nous vivions était tout de même merveilleux.

Derek me rejoignait chez moi le soir, parfois c'était dans un hôtel, et nous y faisions l'amour. Le seul point négatif c'était qu'après il repartait retrouver son épouse Swann. Il faut dire que j'étais prêt à faire tous les sacrifices possibles pour être avec lui mais parfois je me demandai dans quel genre d'histoire sordide je m'étais embarqué.

« Demain, nous pourrions sortir. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible. »

« Tu me sors toujours la même rengaine.»

« Et puis j'aime qu'on soit rien que tous les deux. » Je m'efforçai à sourire mais cette situation commençait à me peser. Sur le pas de la porte, on échangea un dernier baisé avant qu'il reparte.

« À demain ! » me dit-il. Je répondis par un simple au revoir de la main.

Je refermai la porte le cœur lourd de tristesse, une fois de plus j'allais terminer la soirée seul sans l'homme que j'aimais. Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé en croisant les pieds. Je repensai à ma soirée avec Derek. J'aimais être dans ses bras, sentir son odeur et j'oubliai tout le reste pendant quelques heures mais cela ne durait pas. Je faisais rattraper par la triste réalité.

La sonnette la porte d'entrée retentit. Je me levai et regardai par le judas. J'étais surpris de voir Garcia. J'ouvris la porte en affichant mon plus beau sourire.

« Garcia ? » Elle portait dans les bras un grand paquet de popcorn et le dvd du film « les diaboliques ». Mon sourire s'envola lorsque j'ai remarqué le regard plein de colère et de tristesse qu'elle me lançait.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demandai-je. Elle entra son dire un mot et balança le popcorn et le dvd sur la table base. Elle posa un regard noir et à la fois électrique sur moi, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vu une larme perlée au coin de son œil et coulée le long de sa joue.

« Comment peux-tu faire une chose aussi… » Elle se tu comme si s'était au-dessus de ses forces de terminer sa phrase.

« Garcia, calme-toi ! Et explique moi de quoi tu veux parler ?»

« Derek et toi ! » hurla-t-elle. Je failli m'écrouler, mon cœur battait très fort à m'en faire mal la poitrine. J'essayai de paraître calme et de feindre de ne pas comprendre.

« De quoi tu parles » dis-je sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

« Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. En venant ici, j'espérais passer un samedi soir tranquille avec toi à regarder un vieux film en noire et blanc tout en se gavant de popcorn…»

« Garcia ! »

« Je venais d'arriver quand j'ai vu Derek et toi échanger un baiser. »

« Tu dois faire erreur» déclarai-je en m'efforçant d'être calme. J'essayai de cacher ma gêne.

« Ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! Ce n'était pas le genre d'embrassade que se font des amis. Vous étiez si occupé à vous bécoter que aucun d'entre vous n'a remarqué ma présence à l'autre bout du couloir.» Dans ses conditions, il ne servait plus à rien de mentir.

« Ok, la vérité c'est que Derek et moi…nous somme ensemble. » Son visage se liquéfia en entendant mes aveux.

« Oh mon dieu ! Spencer ! »

« Nous n'arrivons pas à rester l'un sans l'autre, nous nous aimons. » Elle me dévisagea intensément.

« Pourquoi il n'a pas quitté sa femme ? » Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre sur le coup.

« Je m'en doutais. Derek aime sa femme et il t'aime aussi, donc vous comptez faire ménage à trois. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. »

« Arrêtes de te mentir ! Tu ne trouves pas que c'est injuste pour toi et pour Swann ? »

« Je… » Finalement je ne répondis pas.

« Depuis combien de temps ce petit manège dure ?»

« Sept mois. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous êtes des égoïstes. Durant tout ce temps vous nous menez en bateau, vous nous mentez»

« Tu dois essayer de nous comprendre, nous voulions pas agir de cette manière mais….»

« La seule chose que je vois c'est que Derek commet un adultère en entretenant une relation avec toi, sans compter que votre petite histoire met sérieusement l'équipe en péril. Imagine ce qui va se passer lorsque Hotch ou Rossi découvrirons la vérité ? »

« Je sais, Derek et moi nous risquons une suspension, mais ça m'est égale. » Elle me regarda d'un air épouvanté.

« Tu t'en fou de briser notre famille!»

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, excuse-moi. »

« Je veux pas de tes excuses. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Garcia ? » Elle tourna son visage rond couvert de larmes vers moi.

« Tu sais ce qui me fais le plus de peine c'est que tu fonces droit dans un mur sans t'en rendre compte. »

« Je suis désolé » répétai-je.

« J'ai jamais autant été déçu» dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Elle me regarda de nouveau puis sortie sans dire un mot. Je ressentais une immense tristesse, j'aime beaucoup Garcia, je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle l'apprenne de cette façon. Cette fin de soirée a été très pénible. Fatigué, je trainai les pieds jusqu'à ma chambre, puis je grimpai dans mon lit. Etendu sur le dos, les mots de Garcia résonnaient en boucle dans ma tête.

Le réveil retentit à 6 h00 du matin, m'extirpant d'un sommeil agité. Je tâtonnai ma table de chevet à la recherche de mon réveil. Je finis par le trouver et l'éteindre. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit, et je passe une main sur mon visage pour me réveiller. Je fus étonné d'avoir pu m'endormir toute la nuit. Après la visite de Garcia je n'avais pas arrêté de penser elle.

Il fallait que je lui parle, j'attrapai mon téléphone sur la table de chevet, puis composai son numéro d'une main fébrile. Je n'admettais pas qu'elle soit en colère contre moi. Elle était une amie formidable, et je tenais à conserver son amitié. Au bout de la sixième tonalité, je tombai sur sa boite vocale.

« Elle souhaitait peut-être pas me parler pour le moment. » Je raccrochai sans laisser de message. Je décidai de mettre au courant Derek de la situation. Je l'appelai sur son portable comme à l'accoutumé, ça m'évitai de tomber sur Swann mais lui aussi était injoignable. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai eu cette image de Derek et de sa femme prenant le petit déjeuner ensemble dans leurs jolie salle à manger alors que moi j'étais là tout seul. Pris d'une fureur, je balançai le combiné du téléphone à travers la chambre. J'avais envie de tout casser mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai réussi à me maitriser. Une fois calmé, j'ai pris une douche rapide. Vêtu d'un simple peignoir, je me rendis à la cuisine pour me faire un café.

Je me servi une tasse, puis j'allais m'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je contemplai la rue presque déserte.

« C'est un dimanche bien triste » pensai-je.

J'ai entendu quelqu'un frappé à la porte, je me levai pour aller ouvrit. Derek se tenait devant moi. Il me souriait. Je me jetai dans ses bras, puis je le serrai aussi fort que je pouvais.

« Quel accueil ! »

« Tu m'as manqué ! » J'étais presque au bord des larmes.

« Je te signale qu'on s'est vu hier soir. »

« Je suis content que tu sois là. »

« Swann est parti en voyage d'affaire, elle revient demain après-midi, ce qui veut dire qu'aujourd'hui je suis tout à toi. » Je mis fin à notre étreinte, puis je retournai au séjour. Je cherchai un moyen approprié de lui dire pour Garcia.

« Derek… » Il m'a embrassé et je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase puis il me souffla dans l'oreille :

« Va te préparer car en sors.» Je le regarde intrigué.

« Allez ! Dépêche-toi. » Je me précipitai dans la chambre pour m'habiller. J'enfilai un jeans et une chemise blanche puis mon gilet bleu. En revenant au salon je l'ai trouvé en train de regarder la pochette du film que Garcia avait a porté. Il tourna son regard vers moi.

« Tu es prêt ? » Je répondis par un simple hochement tête.

« Je peux savoir où nous allons ? »

« Non. » Je lui dirais plus tard pour Garcia.

Au bout deux heures de route, nous arrivâmes dans une petite bourgade nommée St Paul. Les quelques commerces présents étaient fermés. Je réalisai que Derek et moi n'avions rencontrés aucun habitant dans les rues. En passant devant l'unique église de St Paul, je compris pourquoi. Tous les habitants s'y étaient réunis pour la messe du dimanche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ? »

« Sois patient. »

Derek s'arrêta devant le seul restaurant présent dans tout St Paul. Le restaurant proposait des brunchs le dimanche matin. Nous descendîmes, et pénétrâmes dans le restaurant. La décoration nous rappelait étrangement les petits bistrots parisiens. La petite salle était presque vide, il y avait uniquement un couple assis au bar. J'imaginais que le restaurant ne tarderait pas à être bondé après la messe. Nous nous installâmes à une table du fond.

« Comment tu connais cette endroit ? » demandai-je à Derek.

« C'est grâce à mon père, il m'y emmenait quand j'étais petit, c'est pour ça que j'aime cette endroit. » Derek parlait très peu de son père donc le fait qu'il m'ait emmené ici signifiait beaucoup pour moi. Il prit le menu et commença à le lire. Je fis de même mais rien ne me tentai, je n'avais pas réellement faim.

« Cette endroit semble sympas. » Il me sourit puis il se replongea dans la lecture de son menu.

« Je suis tenté par des œufs brouillé accompagné de bacon, et un verre de jus d'orange. » Il leva les yeux vers moi et me demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas commander? »

« Juste un café. »

« Tu ne veux rien ! » s'étonna-t-il.

« Non, mais je suis si content que tu m'aies amené dans un endroit qui a compté pour toi » dis-je en lui prenant la main dans la mienne, il l'enleva aussitôt.

« Pas en public» murmura-t-il. Je m'adossai à mon ma chaise tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

« C'est toujours la même chose. »

« Ne sois pas fâché, je préfère rester discret. Souris s'il te plait! » Il fit une affreuse grimace, et je n'ai pas pu me retenir de souris. C'était difficile de rester en colère bien longtemps contre Derek.

« Voilà c'est beaucoup mieux. J'ai une surprise pour toi. » Il piqua ma curiosité.

« Ah oui ! Quel genre de surprise ? » Je le dévisageai en essayant de lire à travers sa gestuelle et ses mimiques pour trouver des indices à propos de cette fameuse surprise.

« Tu le sauras après le petit déjeuner. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6.**

Il était 11h00 du matin lorsque nous reprîmes la route. Nous traversâmes la bourgade pour rejoindre l'autoroute I.26. Après une vingtaine de kilomètre nous prîmes la sortie en direction de Strawberry, puis dix kilomètres plus loin Derek s'engagea sur un chemin de terre blanche bordé par la forêt. Arrivé au bout du chemin, je levai les yeux c'est là que j'ai vu la petite maison en bois au milieu des arbres. Sous la véranda, il y avait la traditionnelle balancelle blanche. La maisonnette était totalement isolée, la plus proche habitation devait se trouver à plus de cinq kilomètre. Derek fit le tour et stationna la voiture dans l'arrière-cour. Derek descendis de voiture et je fis de même. Nous restâmes à contempler la maison.

Les seuls bruits que j'apercevais dans les environs étaient celle des oiseaux qui chantaient.

« J'ai l'impression d'être coupé du monde » dis-je.

« C'est le but » me répondit Derek en souriant. Il sortit un trousseau de clef dans sa poche puis ouvrit la porte de derrière. Elle conduisait directement à la cuisine. En pénétrant à l'intérieur de la cabane une odeur de renfermer m'attaqua les narines. J'ouvris la fenêtre de la cuisine, Derek se chargea des deux autres qui se situaient dans le séjour. La décoration était plutôt sommaire. Le séjour ne comprenait qu'un canapé démodé, une table base en bois et une grosse cheminée en pierre, la cuisine comptait qu'un réfrigérateur avec une gazinière.

« C'est l'une de tes propriétés ? »

« Cette cabane était à mon père, donc elle appartiens à la famille. » Je rejoignis Derek près de la cheminée.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? » Il secoua la tête, le regard absent.

« Non, ça me rappelle trop mon père. » Je déposai une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Si quelqu'un pouvais bien comprendre ce que Derek ressentait c'était bien moi. Mon père n'était peut-être pas décédé mais j'ai dû grandi sans lui.

« Il te manque ? »

« Chaque jour. »

« Tu es triste ? »

« Bien sûr que non car je suis avec toi ? » Je secouai la tête en le fixant, Derek était un sacré beau parleur.

« Bon, fais-moi visiter le reste de la maison. »

« Plus tard, il y a mieux à faire» me dit-il en me retenant par le bras. Il m'embrassa tout en glissant sa main droite à l'intérieur de pantalon. J'émis un couinement ridicule. Derek aimait me voir perdre le contrôle. Il s'arrêta brusquement, et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je le regardai étonné par son attitude.

« Il y a un problème ? » demandai-je.

« Déshabille-toi » ordonna-t-il avec un sourire coquin. J'enlevai rapidement mon gilet que je balançai à ses pieds.

« Doucement » me dit Derek, donc j'ai pris mon temps pour déboutonner ma chemise et la faire glisser le long de mes épaules avant de la jeter au sol. Il avait également enlevé son jeans.

« Approche » m'ordonna-t-il. J'obéis sans brancher. Il s'attaqua à mon pantalon en la faisant glisser jusqu'à mes cheville. Derek fixai les moindres détails de mon corps nu. Il me tira par la taille m'obligeant à m'assoir en califourchon sur ses genoux. Je lui enlevai sa chemise, puis j'ai senti l'odeur de son eau de Cologne mélangé avec de la sueur. J'aimais cette odeur. Il m'a mordu le lobe de l'oreille. Je tressaillis. Derek était assez bestial lorsque nous faisions l'amour mais au cours de ces derniers mois, j'avais appris tout de même à avoir du plaisir, il faut dire que Derek était très doué. Il me mordilla le cou, puis le torse.

« Tu me rends dingue » dit-il en haletant puis il m'effleura les lèvres avant de les capturer en un long baisé profond pendant que sa main descendit le long de ma cuisse. Brusquement, Derek me plaqua sur le canapé avec force, j'étais sous son emprise. Il descendit jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Je fermai les yeux.

Une vague de chaleur s'empara de moi, lorsque j'ai senti sa langue se balader sur mes partis intimes, puis il referma sa bouche sur mon sexe. Mon corps entier était sous tension. À chaque va et vient que Derek exerçait avec sa bouche me provoquait des gémissements incontrôlés. Au bout de quelques instant, j'atteignis le sommet de la vague, je ne pouvais plus me contrôle.

« Derek…je vais… » Essayai-je de dire en hoquetant. Il continua à accélérer le mouvement sans tenir compte de mon avertissement. D'un coup, je me suis senti libérer, et mon corps se relâcha. J'ouvris enfin les yeux et je regardai Derek. Il me souriait.

« Je t'ai à peine touché et te voilà déjà en train de jouir. »

« Désolé. » Il s'allongea sur moi, puis il me susurra tout bas à l'oreille.

« Ce n'est pas fini » Soudain, d'un seul coup de rein puissant, il nous unis. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de pousser un cri. Il était en moi. Il allait et venait en moi, ses coups de rein s'intensifièrent pendant que j'embrassais son torse musclé. Nos deux corps en mouvement étaient en sueur. Derek émis plusieurs grondement presque animal, puis il finit par venir en moi. Fatigué, il s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé le sourire aux lèvres.

Je m'approchai de lui et posai ma tête contre son épaule. J'étais épuisé mais content que nous soyons tous les deux mais il fallait que je lui dise pour Garcia.

« C'est moi où il fait chaud ? »

« Derek… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Il y a un lac pas loin, nous pouvons… »

« Derek » dis-je plus fort. Il me regarda d'un drôle d'air.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Garcia est au courant pour nous. » Derek bondi du canapé, il paressait choqué.

« Quoi ? Comment l'a-t-elle su ? C'est toi qui lui as dit ? » Les sourcils froncés je lui répondis :

« Non, je te jure que je ne lui ai rien dit. » J'étais blessé qu'il puisse penser une chose pareil.

« Comment l'a-t-elle su ?»

« Elle nous a vu hier soir. Elle était très en colère après nous.»

« Et… »

« Et quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » dit-il sur un ton d'énervement.

« Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? »

« Je me demande si elle ne va pas le répéter. » Je me tournai vers Derek en le tenant par l'épaule.

« Ce serait si terrible ? » Il me dévisagea comme si je venais de dire la plus grosse idiotie de toute l'histoire.

« Bien sûr que si, tu ne te rends pas compte que nos carrières sont enjeux, de plus ça pourrait détruire ma vie. »

« Réfléchit, ce serait l'occasion d'en finir avec cette double vie, nous aurions plus à nous cacher » lui murmurai-je dans l'oreille. Il me poussa violement, je retombai sur le canapé.

« T'es cinglé ! » Je restai la bouche ouverte un moment avant de lui balancer avec colère :

« Tu penses que je suis fou d'espérer vivre une relation normale. » Il se leva brusquement du canapé en me faisant face.

« Tu savais ce que cela impliquait d'être avec moi, je ne t'ai rien caché. »

« Tu as raison, je n'aurai pas dû me faire des films » Répliquai-je. Le ton commençait sérieusement à monter entre nous. Ce n'était pas la première dispute avec Derek mais là j'avais le pressentiment que celle-ci était pire que toutes les autres.

« Ne sois pas en colère ! » C'était trop, il croyait qu'on prenant une voix mielleuse cela suffira à me calmer. Il avait tort. Je fixai Derek avec rage. Il tournait en rond comme un animal en cage.

« Arrêtes, tu me donne le tournis. »

« Il faut que je parle avec Garcia avant qu'elle ne le dise à Hotch.» En entendant ça je soupirai d'exaspération.

« Tu penses franchement qu'elle ferait un truc pareils.»

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle était en colère. » Il ramassa ses vêtements au sol et s'habilla en vitesse.

« Je dois lui parler. »

« Maintenant ? Tu plaisantes ?»

« Non. »

« Tu lui parleras demain. » Il prit mon visage entre ses main et y déposa un baisé.

« Reste ici, je serai de retour dans 3 heures. » Avant que je puisse protester, il était parti en dévalant les marches de la véranda. Il démarra en trombe levant ainsi un nuage de poussière à son passage.

Je m'habillai aussi, puis m'installai sur le canapé où il n'y a même pas dix minutes Derek et moi faisions l'amour. Soudain je fus pris par une angoisse horrible qui me coupa la respiration. Je réalisai qu'en franchissant cette porte Derek avait inconsciemment mis un terme à notre relation, car j'avais beau aimer Derek de toute mon âmes, c'était au-dessus de mes forces de continuer ainsi. Je plongeai ma tête entre mes cuisses pour me calmer. Je refusai de verser une larme pour Derek.

Je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer chez moi. Je fermai les portes et les fenêtres avant de quitter les lieux. Il était plus d'une heure de l'après-midi. Le soleil était haut dans ciel mais malgré tout je frissonnais. Je m'emmitouflai dans mon gilet. Il m'a fallu une demi-heure pour rejoindre la route principale. Je n'étais pas totalement rassurer, j'étais seul sur une route déserte au milieu de nulle part, et mon portable ne captait aucun réseau. Je ferais une victime idéale pour un dangereux psychopathe.

« Pourquoi tu penses à des choses aussi horribles » me réprimandai-je sévèrement.

Il y a plus d'une heure que je marchai, et je n'avais toujours pas vu une seule voiture. A croire qu'il n'y avait personne dans ce trou. J'étais fatigué, désespéré et en colère. J'ai marché vingt minutes de plus puis j'ai entendu le bruit d'un moteur qui pétaradait derrière moi. Je me retournais, c'était un vieux pick-up rouillé par certains endroits. Je lui fis signe, il s'arrêta près de moi.

Je scrutai le chauffeur qui devait certainement avoir plus de la cinquantaine, il était tout crasseux avec une chemise de bucheron qui n'avais sans doute jamais été lavé depuis qu'elle avait été achetée. Il portait une casquette en jeans délavé. J'hésitai a monté, j'imaginai ce type m'entrainer dans un bois sombre et m'étrangler avant de faire disparaitre mon corps.

« Vous allez où ? » Me demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Dans la gare la plus proche. »

« Grimpez ! Je vous y conduis. » Et puis zut ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Le type se pencha pour m'ouvrir. La vieille portière grinça, puis je pris place à ses côtés.

« Vous ne semblez pas être du coin. »

« Non, je viens de Washington. » Le type parut étonné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un p'tit gars de la ville fait dans ce coin aussi paumé ? »

« Moi aussi je me le demande. » Il sourit à ma réflexion.

« Moi, c'est Dick. »

« Je suis Spencer. »

« Ça vous va si je vous dépose à Strawberry, de là vous pourrez prendre un train pour rentrer chez vous. »

Il me déposa devant la gare, je lui étais si reconnaissant.

« Merci. »

« Pas de quoi ? » puis je le regardai partir, j'avais mal jugé ce type, honte à moi. Au moment j'achetai un billet, le train entra en gare, j'ai couru pour le prendre. Après plusieurs changements j'arrivai enfin à Washington aux environs de 18h00. J'ai pris un taxi qui me déposa devant mon immeuble.

Je me trainai dans les escaliers, après un dernier effort j'ai fini par atteindre mon appartement. Je jetai mon sac dans l'entrée, mon gilet et ma chemise sur le canapé, puis je filai directement à la salle de bain pour une douche rapide qui finalement dura plus d'un quart d'heure. En sortant, j'attrapai une serviette que je nouai autour de ma taille.

Je trifouillais dans l'armoire de ma chambre à la recherche d'un pyjama, c'est là que je suis tombé sur un t-shirt appartenant à Derek. Il y avait encore son odeur. Je l'ai serré tout contre moi. J'ai dû faire un sacré effort pour ne pas verser une larme. Je le remis dans l'armoire puis j'enfilai mon pyjama blanc. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit. Il était 20h00 lorsque je m'endormi.

Vers 23h00, je fus réveillé par des bruits, je me redressai sur mon lit, et j'ai vu de la lumière qui provenait du séjour. Je me levai sans faire de bruit, et j'ouvris discrètement la porte de la chambre pour un jeter un coup d'œil.

Derek était debout près du bar, il se servait un vers de scotch. J'éprouvai beaucoup de souffrance en le voyant dans mon appartement. Je le contemplais durant plusieurs secondes. Il était si beau. Je m'approchai de lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

« Derek ! »

Il se tourna, il avait une mine fatigué. Il but une gorgée de scotch.

« Tu aurais dû m'appeler cela m'aurais évité de retourner à la cabane. » J'allais m'assoir sur le canapé. Il me rejoignit avec son verre.

« Comment es-tu revenu ?» Il but une nouvelle gorgée.

« Je me suis débrouillé. »

« Je te promet que nous aurons d'autre week-end. » Il me caressa la main.

« J'ai parlé à Garcia, j'ai pu la convaincre de ne rien dire à propos de notre relation» ajouta-t-il.

« Tant mieux pour toi » répondis-je sèchement.

« Tant mieux pour nous » rectifia Derek avec un sourire. Il déposa son verre sur la table base puis il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser mais je détournai à temps la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« C'est terminé. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as très bien compris. »

« Tu es en colère car je refuse de rendre notre liaison publique. Je n'arrive pas à le croire que tu me reproches une chose pareils. Depuis le début j'ai été honnête avec toi. »

« Avant que tu partes j'aimerais que tu me rendes la clef de mon appart» Derek semblais effaré. Je décidai que j'en avais fini avec lui donc je me levai pour mettre un terme à cette conversation désagréable, mais Derek me saisit le poignet m'obligeant à rester dans le séjour.

« Tu plaisantes ? Parce que ça ne me fait pas rire du tout» gronda Derek. Je le regardai avec froideur.

« C'est cette relation qui est une grosse blague, alors il vaut mieux en resté là.» Derek se mit debout pour me faire face. Il fronça les sourcils, il était furieux.

« Je t'aime et … »

« La ferme ! Je t'interdis de me dire ça » lui cria-je à la figure. Derek me lâcha, car il ne m'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Et je continuai, je déversai toute ma bile sur lui. Je l'accusai de s'être servi de moi, de m'avoir pris pour un pauvre crétin. Je ne pouvais plus me contenir, j'explosai littéralement. J'avais l'impression que c'était une autre personne qui crachait toute ces horreurs à Derek. Tout d'un coup toute cette haine et cette rage retombèrent, et je m'effondrais sur le canapé en larmes.

Derek resta muet, il sorti de sa poche la clef que je lui avais donné, puis il la déposa sur la table base. Il sortit.

« Derek ! Derek ! » Murmurai-je en me dirigeant jusqu'à la porte. Je me figeai la main sur la poignée. Je désirai tant le rattraper, lui demander pardon, le supplier de ne pas s'en aller mais je ne fis rien de tout cela.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que j'avais mis un terme à ma relation avec Derek. Une semaine à ne pas s'adresser la parole sauf dans les cadres du boulot. Les autres l'avaient peut-être remarqué mais ils ne nous avaient encore posés aucune question. Garcia avait mis de la distance, elle s'était éloignée de Derek et moi, et ça me brisait le cœur. Peut-être que si je lui disais que ma relation avec Derek était mort et enterrer, elle me pardonnerait ? Peut-être que nous pourrions revenir proche ?

Je déposais le rapport que je lisais (du moins que j'essayais de lire) pour me rendre dans le bureau de Garcia (son entre comme elle l'aimait l'appeler). En poussant la porte, je l'ai vu là qui scrutait les différents écrans se situant devant elle tout en grignotant un sandwich surement acheté à la cafétéria. Elle portait une de ses fameuses tenues qui ne passaient pas inaperçue.

« Garcia !» Elle fit pivoter son fauteuil pour me faire face. À travers ses lunettes assorties à sa robe elle me jeta un regard plutôt froid.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Reid? » Elle m'en voulait encore.

« Je voulais juste que tu saches que j'ai mis un terme à ma relation avec Derek. » Elle semblait tomber des nues.

« Où est passé le fait que vous ne pouvez pas vous passez de l'un de l'autre ? » Demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

« Je me berçais d'illusion » dis-je sur un ton de fatalité. En voyant mon regard sombre et pensif, elle changea d'attitude.

« Donc c'est vrai, vous avez rompu. » Elle paressait réfléchir puis ajouta :

« Ça explique votre attitude à tous les deux durant cette semaine. »

« Cela s'est produit dimanche, Derek m'approuvé que je ne comptais pas assez pour lui. » Elle hocha la tête plusieurs fois avant de dire :

« C'était la meilleur chose à faire. »

« Moi, je ne suis pas au si sûre que toi. À chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de faire marche arrière et de lui dire qu'il compte beaucoup à mes yeux » rétorquai-je. C'était vrai, à chaque instant je me battais avec moi-même pour ne pas céder.

« Au mon petit chouchou, je suis désolé que tu souffres mais c'est un homme marié. » Elle était redevenue la Garcia compatissante et aimante.

« Oui, je sais mais ça ne change rien aux sentiments que j'ai pour lui » rajoutai-je en baissant les yeux.

« Allez ! Viens t'assoir » me dit Garcia en me montrant le fauteuil vide à côté d'elle. Je ne me fis pas prier. Pendant un quart d'heure elle essaya de me remonter le morale, c'était gentille de sa part mais rien aurait pu me redonner le sourire, c'était encore trop tôt. Il me faudrait du temps pour faire une croix sur Derek ce qui paraissait très compliqué car je l'avais sous le nez toute la sainte journée. J'ai même pensé à me faire transférer dans une autre équipe mais cela soulèverait trop de question de la part de Hotch. Je quittai Garcia pour rejoindre mon bureau. Derek était assis derrière le sien, il devait sans doute rédiger les quelques rapports qu'il avait en retard. Je fis aussitôt demi-tour et me rendis dans l'espace détente me servir une tasse de café. Emily m'y avait rejoint en me fixant d'une drôle manière.

« Il y a un problème Emily ? »

« C'est à moi de te poser cette question» dit-elle sur un ton suspicieux.

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ? » lui dis-je.

« Tu es nerveux et encore plus bizarre qu'avant. »

« Merci » dis-je en hausse les sourcils.

« Ne le prend pas mal, c'est juste que tu te comportes différemment. » Emily était l'une des meilleures profileuses, ça ne servait à rien de lui mentir.

« J'ai quelques soucis. » C'était la stricte vérité, je n'allais pas bien mais je n'étais pas forcé de lui dire la raison.

« Ce n'est pas grave au moins? » Me demanda-t-elle. Je secouai la tête tout en buvant une gorgée de café.

« C'est juste un mauvais moment, ça va aller » répondis-je.

« Waouh ! Elle sait soigner s'est entrée !» s'exclama Emily. Je levai aussitôt les yeux vers la porte et je reconnu Swann vêtu d'un tailleur rouge vif, et ses cheveux était attachés en queue de cheval. Comme à son habitude, son apparence était très impeccable, rien ne faisait défaut. Plusieurs agents masculins s'étaient retournés sur son passage pour la regarder comme fasciné. Emily parti à sa rencontre et la salua avec un sourire. Derek assit à son bureau ne l'avait pas encore vu. J'étais en train de la fixer quand elle se tourna vers moi avec un regard froid. Ça m'a vraiment perturbé. Était-elle au courant de ma liaison avec son mari ?

« Non, c'est impossible, tu crois qu'elle te déteste car tu te sens coupable d'avoir entretenu une relation avec son époux» me dis-je en mon fort intérieur. C'était la seule explication plausible. Je l'ai suivi du regard jusqu'au bureau de Derek.

Il fut surpris de la voir ici. Il la serra dans ses bras, Swann me fixa de nouveau, cette fois-ci j'ai eu l'impression de voir du mépris dans ses yeux. Puis comme pour marquer son territoire, elle embrassa Derek devant moi toujours en me dévisageant. Elle prit tout son temps.

À ce moment-là j'en étais certain, elle devait forcement être au courant. Derek avait dû lui dire. Il a dû certainement me faire passer pour le méchant de l'histoire pour que sa femme décide de lui pardonné aussi facilement. De toute façon, je n'avais rien à faire. En fait, c'était faux, ça m'énervait que Derek ait pu cracher le morceau sans me le dire. Les voir ensemble me donnai la nausée. Je me retournai et déposai ma tasse dans levier.

Je m'apprêtais à m'en aller lorsque Swann m'appela et me fit signe de les rejoindre.

« Mon dieu, que dois-je faire ? » Si je n'y vais pas ça va déclencher une foule de question gênante mais en même temps je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver en face de Derek et de son épouse.

« Spencer, ne sois pas timide » dit-elle avec son sourire hypocrite. Je me résignais à les retrouver en affichant un sourire tout aussi hypocrite.

« Swann comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien merci et toi ? » dit-elle. Elle prit Derek par le bras, se frottant à lui en riant. JJ s'approcha à son tour.

« Je vais parfaitement bien » lui dis-je sur un ton neutre.

« Cela fait un bout de temps que je ne te vois plus» me dit-elle.

« Le boulot nous laisse très peu de temps. » Elle me sourit, puis se tourna vers les autres.

«Samedi soir, j'organise un petit diner, rien de trop conventionnelle, donc je souhaiterais que vous veniez car après tout vous êtes la deuxième famille de mon merveilleux mari. » Derek semblais surpris par l'initiative de sa femme.

« Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ça ! » dit-il sans dissimuler sans agacement. Elle lui donna un baisé sur la joue pour le calmer.

« Mon chérie, tu travail tellement dur, toute les nuits que tu passes au bureau doivent t'épuiser, je voulais faire quelque chose pour toi » exclama-t-elle avec un petit rire.

« C'est une bonne idée ! » s'enthousiasma JJ.

« C'est à quel heure ? » demanda Emily.

« 20h00 » répondit-elle.

« Tu peux compter sur moi » annonça JJ. Emily avait également acceptées.

« Et toi Spencer ? » me demanda Swann. J'ai été pris au dépourvue.

« Euh…, Désolé, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir. » Il fallait que j'évite ce diner coûte que coûte. Je n'allais pas pouvoir supporter Derek et sa femme toute une soirée.

« Spencer ! Tu dois venir ! Ce ne sera pas pareils sans toi, je te rappelle que tu es le meilleur ami de mon petit mari» me dit Swann en se frottant un peu plus à Derek avec son sourire de papier glacé. Je fis une mine dégoûté.

« Non, vraiment je suis pris. » Je mentais sans vergogne en espérant que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Derek ne disait rien, et cela me contrariait qu'il n'essaye même pas de m'aider.

« Aidez-moi les filles » supplia Swann.

« Pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que tu nous dit pas la vérité ? » me dit JJ. Emily et JJ me dévisagèrent, j'avais peur qu'elles finissent par comprendre donc je levai les yeux au ciel puis me résignais à dire :

« Oui, je serai ravi de venir.» en arborant un sourire aussi faux que les ongles de cette chère Swann. Derek me lança un regard de désapprobation. Il semblerait que lui aussi ne veuilles pas que je me pointe à ce dîner.

« Je suis si contente» dit-elle. Son sourire était toujours aussi faux et hypocrite.

Il était 18h00 et je venais de sceller mon destin.

«Bon, il faut que je me remette au travail » dis-je en partant à mon bureau. Les autres s'étaient aussi retournés à leurs occupations laissant Derek seul avec sa femme. Swann resta quelques minutes de plus puis s'en alla en me jetant un dernier coup d'œil. Je profitais du fait que Derek soit seul pour aller lui parler. Je me dirigeais vers son bureau d'un pas déterminé.

Je me plantais juste devant lui, il leva les yeux vers moi.

« Oui » dit-il en m'observant. Le visage fermé, je lui dis:

« Il faut que l'on parle. »

« Tiens donc ! Tu m'as à peine adressé la parole de toute la semaine et là tu veux discuter » me reprocha Derek.

« C'est important ! Alors suis-moi s'il te plaît.» Derek se leva sans dire un mot. Nous nous sommes rendus dans l'aile du bâtiment qui était en rénovation. Nous rentrâmes dans l'un des bureaux inoccupés. L'odeur de peinture et le dissolvant m'incommodaient mais bon ça ne servait à rien de se plaindre, je me concentrai sur autre chose. J'ai baissé les stores pour ne pas être dérangé.

« Alors ? » me demanda Derek en s'approchant très près de moi, j'ai reculé instinctivement.

« Est-ce que tu as parlé de nous à ta femme ? » Derek me dévisagea d'un air interrogateur.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Je crois qu'elle est au courant » lui confiai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je lui ai jamais dit pour nous » s'exclama Derek.

« Elle aurait pu le découvrir » expliquai-je. Il rigola comme si c'était impossible.

« Et pourquoi elle ne m'aurait rien dit ? » dit Derek.

« Je ne sais pas. La façon dont elle a insisté pour que je vienne à ce stupide dîner m'a donné froid dans le dos. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à refuser » s'exclama Derek. Il fit un pas de plus, je me suis retrouvé comme un animal pris aux piège plaqué contre le mur du fond. Il était à quelque centimètre de moi. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Il était si proche de mon visage que je pouvais humer son parfum. J'étais à deux doigts de passer en mode panique.

« Ça aurait paru bizarre si j'avais obstinément refusé. » Derek passa son doigt sur ma bouche avant de me murmurer tout bas :

« Toute cette semaine, j'ai passé mon temps à rêver d'un moment comme celle-ci, tu m'as tant manqué, tes lèvres m'ont manqué, ta peau m'a manqué.» puis il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, nous avons échangé un baisé plein de passion. Je n'ai pas protesté car en vérité je le désirais aussi après avoir passé la semaine à fantasmer sur lui. Dans ce petit bureau éloigné de tout, j'avais tout oublié et je lui rendis son baisé avec encore plus de désir, et elle dura plusieurs minutes avant que Derek y mette fin soudainement me laissant sur ma faim.

« Je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose » dit-il en souriant.

« Vérifier quoi ? À quel point nous sommes faibles » maugréai-je. Il repartie en me laissant seul.

« J'aurais dû le repousser » me lamentai-je en m'adossant contre le mur mais la vérité c'est que j'avais apprécié chaque seconde de ce baisé.

J'arrangeai mes vêtements et je retournai à mon bureau comme si de rien était. Derek m'avait affirmé qu'il n'avait rien dit, peut-être que je me faisais des films ? Après tout Swann n'agissait pas du tout comme une femme se sentant bafoué après avoir découvert la liaison de son mari. Elle semblait heureuse, c'était sans doute la culpabilité qui me faisait délirer.

Emily telle une prédatrice est venu s'assoir en face de moi en me scrutant avec un petit sourire.

« Nous n'avions pas fini notre conversation » dit-elle.

« Moi, j'en avais fini » rétorquai-je.

« Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? » Dit-elle.

« Non, mais tu vas me le dire de toute façon. »

« Il se passe quelque chose entre Derek et toi. » Je rougi, ma confusion était totale. Elle me dévisagea intensément. Son attitude me rendait nerveux.

« Où tu vas chercher une chose aussi grotesque » m'exclamai-je embarrassé.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je viens de comprendre » dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux sous le choc.

« Comprendre quoi ? »

« Tu as des sentiments amoureux pour Derek. » Je manquai de m'étouffer.

« Vu ta tête, j'ai tapé dans le mille » ajouta-t-elle.

« Non, tu fais fausse route. » Il manquait plus que ça pour que ma journée soit officiellement un désastre.

« Pas la peine de me mentir, maintenant la question est de savoir si Derek est au courant ? » Je fus soulagé en constatant qu'elle ne savait pas tout. Elle ne soupçonnait rien à propos de ma liaison avec Derek.

« Arrêtes de te faire des films ! » dis-je en enfilant mon manteau.

« Où tu vas ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Je rentre chez moi » lui dis-je sans lui jeter un coup d'œil. Emily avait découvert une partie de la vérité et dans peu de temps elle comprendrait tout. Les autres devaient certainement se poser également des questions.

* * *

En arrivant chez moi, je me changeai pour une tenue plus confortable. J'attrapai la bouteille de scotch dans le buffet, et je me servi un verre. Je m'installais sur le canapé. Ne voulant plus penser à Derek, je décidai de me soûler.

« Santé Spencer ! » dis-je en levant mon verre, puis je bu le scotch d'une traite en faisant une grimace et aussitôt je me servi un autre verre.

« Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me l'ôter du cœur ? » me lamentai-je.

Je bu de nouveau cul sec, puis une crampe dans l'estomac me plia en deux, je tenais fermement le cousin du canapé, en me balança d'avant en arrière priant que cette douleur s'estompe. Je savais qu'elle était provoquée par la colère et par la frustration, je ne pouvais pas être avec celui que j'aimais, je trouvai le destin bien cruel de m'infliger un tel supplice.

« Il faut que je t'oublie, il faut que je t'oublie, il faut que je t'oublie… » Répétai-je inlassablement.

Je senti une première larme couler le long de ma joue et finir sa course sur le cousin. D'une main tremblante, je me servi un autre verre pendant que d'autres larmes me montaient aux yeux. Cette histoire avec Derek m'avait démolie, pourtant j'aurais dû me protéger.

J'ai eu très peu d'histoire d'amour mais elles ont toutes eu une fin lamentable, je commençais sérieusement à croire que cela venait de moi. Après tout la plus part des gens me trouvaient bizarre si ce n'est cinglé.

Je m'apprêtais à le boire cul sec quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je poussai un soupire de mécontentement, puis j'essuyai mon visage du revers de la main pour tenter d'effacer ainsi toute trace de mon chagrin. Je traînai des pieds jusqu'à la porte. Je jetai un œil par le judas. Il y avait personne. J'ai décidé d'ouvrir la porte en grand, et sans que je m'y attende Lila surgit devant moi toute souriante.

« Surprise ! » Cria-t-elle avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Je restai abasourdi de la voir devant ma porte. Elle était toujours aussi fabuleuse. Il a fallu plusieurs secondes pour que je puisse réaliser. Soudain, toute sa bonne humeur disparue laissant place à une mine triste et inquiète. J'ai pris conscience que mes yeux rouge et gonflés devaient être la cause.

« Spencer, tu vas bien ? Tu étais en train de pleurer.»

« Pleurer ! Moi? Non, je vais bien, t'en fais pas. C'est juste une allergie » mentis-je sans grande conviction.

« Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te croire. » Elle me caressa la joue en me souriant. Elle devait surement penser que cette marque d'affection allait me remonter le moral, mais elle se trompait. Je m'efforçais de lui rendre son sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » dis-je.

« Je suis arrivée ce matin de Los Angeles, car j'ai obtenu un rôle dans une série télé, et une partie du tournage se déroule à Washington» m'expliqua-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

« C'est géniale ! » m'exclamai-je en essayant de paraitre heureux de la nouvelle. Elle me sourit en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Tu me fais entrer ? »

« Oui, excuse-moi. » Elle se dirigea jusqu'au séjour en jetant un œil curieux atour d'elle, puis elle enleva son manteau et s'installa sur le canapé. Je lui pris son manteau des mains et le rangea dans la penderie de l'entrée.

« C'est très sympas chez toi. »

« Merci. » Elle souleva la bouteille de scotch sur la table base, puis elle le contempla quelque seconde avant d'ajouter :

« Tu bois seul à ce que je vois. »

« Ça m'aide à me détendre. » Elle plissa les yeux en me regardant comme si elle essayait de percer à jour mes secrets puis redéposa la bouteille.

« Bon, tu me sers un verre. » Je souris, et lui donnai mon verre, puis j'allais m'en chercher un autre.

« Tu es descendu dans quel hôtel ? » demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Celui du centre-ville. »

«Tu as l'air en forme » dis-je.

« Oui, ça va. »

« Tu vas jouer dans quelle série ? » Ses yeux bleus me fixaient ce qui me rendait plutôt nerveux.

« Parlons d'autre chose si tu veux bien ? » me dit-elle.

« Et tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ? »

« De la raison qui te pousse à boire seul ? » Je rougis, et puis je bu une autre gorgée de scotch. Peut-être que je me sentirai bien mieux si je parlais de ce qui m'arrivait ? Il faut dire que je me retrouvais sans personne à qui me confier sans me juger ou me faire la morale.

« Je viens de mettre un terme à une relation difficile. » Elle me regarda avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Pauvre chéri ! »

« Tu dois me trouver pathétique ! » lui dis-je. Elle me sourit.

« Pas du tout ! Et puis je suis là ! Tu peux tout me dire » me dit-elle. Je sentis qu'elle compatissait réellement à ma souffrance, alors sans retenu, je lui vidais mon sac. Je lui avouai que j'aimais un homme qui était marié, et que ça avait mal fini. Mais bizarrement je ne l'ai pas révélé l'identité de Derek, je n'étais pas encore prêt pour ça, et de toute manière elle ne me posa aucune question sur lui.

Je devais l'admettre que discuter avec une amie de mes problèmes étaient bien mieux que d'essayer de les noyés dans l'alcool. Je ne vais pas dire que tout allais dans les meilleurs des monde pour moi mais je me sentais un peu mieux.

« Tu finiras par oublier cet homme. »

« Je ne suis pas si sûre. »

« Un jour tu rencontreras la personne qu'il te faut. » Elle passa la soirée a essayé de me réconforter. Ça m'a rappelé la soirée que j'avais passée avec elle à Los Angeles, elle avait été super et là encore elle me prouvait une fois de plus qu'elle était une vraie amie.

Vers 22h00 Lila dû partir en catastrophes après avoir reçu un de coup de fil de son agent. Après avoir vidé la bouteille de scotch dans levier, je suis parti me couché en sachant que le sommeil serait long à venir.

* * *

Je sursautai dans mon lit lorsque la sonnette retentit, je regardai le réveil qui indiquait 4h00 du matin. Franchement, je maudissais celui qui avait eu l'audace de venir me réveiller à une heure pareille. Je me retournai dans mon lit en remontant la couverture sur ma tête en espérant que cet intrus finisse par déguerpir. La sonnette retentit de nouveau, j'allumai la lampe sur ma table de chevet, puis je me levai et enfilai mes chaussons. Je n'arrêtais pas de pester furieusement en allant ouvrir la porte. Je jetai un œil par le judas. En voyant Derek debout devant ma porte en tenue de jogging dégoulinant de sueur me laissai sans voix. J'hésitai à lui ouvrir mais en même temps j'étais curieux de connaitre la raison qui le poussait à venir jusqu'à chez moi.

« Derek ? » Il était à la fois essoufflé et surexcité.

Il franchi la porte de chez moi sans ma permission, je le suivi du regard, il se posta directement dans le séjour.

« Je faisais mon jogging matinale et j'ai eu une subite envie de venir jusqu'ici pour te dire que je t'aime » déclara Derek d'une traite. Je refermai la porte, puis je croisai les bras en le dévisageant calmement.

« Derek qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ? » fini-je par lui demander. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules frêles et me sourit. C'était ce fameux sourire coquin qui me faisait tant craquer.

« Toute cette semaine je n'ai pas arrêtés de penser à nous. » Qu'elle besoin avait-il devenir jusqu'ici pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

« Derek, il n'y a plus de nous ! C'est terminé ! » Lui dis-je avec regret.

« C'est faux, je l'ai bien senti hier soir lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés… »

« C'était une erreur ! » J'ouvrir la porte et le fis signe de sortir de chez moi. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras pour me murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

« Je vais parler à Swann, et lui dire toute la vérité à propos de nous. » Je restais figé devant la porte, bouche bée. Avais-je bien entendu ? Derek souhaitait clarifier notre histoire.

« Depuis notre dispute, je n'arrête pas de réfléchir, et tu sais ce que j'ai réalisé ? Et bien que j'avais peur du changement, de bouleverser mon train-train quotidien. Le fait que tu ais mis un terme à notre relation a été un véritable électrochoc. Ça m'a permis de réaliser que je ne voulais absolument pas te perdre» m'avoua Derek.

« Et ta femme ? » lui demandai-je.

« Au début je l'aimais mais durant les mois qui viennent de s'écouler sans mon rencontre compte l'amour que j'avais pour elle s'est transformé en tendresse, donc je ne peux plus rester marier avec elle. »

« Tu es vraiment sûre de toi? » le questionnai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Oui » me souffla Derek, mon chœur explosa littéralement, je refermai la porte et sans retenu j'attrapai ses lèvres pour un baisé torride. Je ne sais pas trop comment mais Derek déchira ma chemise qui retomba en lambeau au sol. Il m'embrassa à plusieurs reprises sur le cou, puis sur mon torse, puis de nouveau sur la bouche. Une voix dans ma tête n'arrêtait pas de me dire d'être prudent. J'essayais de l'ignorer car j'avais ce que je voulais. Derek était avec moi, et il était prêt à nous donner une chance, mais cette stupide voix ne voulait pas me quitter. Il fallait que sache quand il avait prévue de l'annoncer à Swann.

« Quand penses-tu lui dire ? » demandai-je en reprenant mon souffle. Il continua à m'embrasser dans le cou et c'était si agréable.

« Il va falloir que tu me donnes un peu de temps. » Sa réponse me refroidit immédiatement, et je mis fin à notre étreinte.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Il faut que je prépare le terrain et que je trouve le bon moment pour lui annoncer, parce que je n'ai pas envie de la faire souffrir» dit-il en essayant de m'embrasser mais j'ai esquivé son baisé. Il me fixa dépité.

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne me crois pas. »

« Si, je te crois mais cette fois-ci je souhaiterais faire les choses dans les règles. »

« Ok ! Mais on peut s'amuser un tout p'tit peu. »

« Derek ! Que ce soit bien claire, tant que tu ne parleras pas à ta femme, il ne se passera rien entre toi et moi » annonçai-je fermement.

« Je comprends » dit-il avec une mine boudeuse. J'ouvris la porte.

« Tu ferais mieux de retourner chez toi, on se verra au bureau. » Il déposa un baisé sur ma joue et me dit avant de partir :

« Je t'aime. » en refermant la porte je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Le soir de ce fameux dîner était arrivé, j'étais très stressé de me retrouver là-bas surtout après ce que Derek m'avait annoncé la veille. De plus je ne l'avais pas revu depuis hier matin. Il avait dû partir avec Rossi dans le Maryland pour recueillir le témoignage d'un criminel incarcéré dans une prison fédéral. Il devait leurs révéler où se trouvait les cadavres des cinq jeunes filles qu'il avait enlevé entre l'année 2000 et l'année 2001. J'aurais aimé lui parler avant ce dîner juste pour me rassurer mais ça n'a pas été possible. Je cogitais toute l'après-midi.

« Est-ce que j'y vais ? » me dis-je. À plusieurs reprise je saisi mon portable pour appeler Derek, je voulais tellement entendre sa voix, mais je renonçai.

« Je ne sens pas cette soirée » me dis-je. Je pris un taxi à angle de la rue qui me conduisit directement chez Morgan, pendant tout le trajet, j'avais une boule à l'estomac comme si je savais que ce dîner allais mal se terminer. Le taxi me déposa au pied de l'immeuble où vit Morgan. C'était un de ces immeubles très luxueux, en fait le quartier était très huppé. Je n'y étais jamais venue. Après que Derek se soit marié, il avait emménagé avec Swann dans un nouvel appartement se situant dans ce quartier chic où vivait la plus part des gens aisé de cette ville. Le portier m'ouvrit la porte en me saluant. Je franchi le hall qui était d'un blanc ivoire avec marbre gris au sol. Derek et Swann habitaient au quatrième. En arrivant devant leur porte je repris ma respiration mais je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Je me résignais à sonner, en moins d'une minute Derek m'ouvrir la porte, il avait l'air bouleversé. Sans que sache pourquoi, il m'attrapa le bras et m'entraina dans le couloir.

« Derek qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » murmurai-je tout bas inquiet par son attitude. Il me prit par les épaules. Son regard était si sombre, si désolé que ça m'a donné des frissons.

« Je veux que tu saches que mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé… »

« Derek tu me fais peur ! Tu as changé d'avis à propos de nous» l'interrompis-je. Mon angoisse se lisait sur mon visage.

« Je veux que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire et je ne sais comment m'y prendre… » Il s'interrompit puis il jeta un œil par-dessus mon épaule.

« Swann ! »

Je me retournai, et je l'ai vu qui nous observait, j'ai eu l'impression de voir le même mépris que j'avais perçu au bureau. Soudain, elle me sourit, ça m'a complètement dérouté. Je ne savais jamais comment me comporter avec elle.

« Spencer tu es finalement venu ! » S'exclama-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras avec un grand sourire.

« Nous n'attendions plus que toi ! » ajouta-t-elle en me trainant à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Qui faisait dix fois le mien. On traversa le séjour, qui était immense. La décoration reflétait bien la personnalité Derek, c'était à la fois moderne et confortable.

Je jetai un regard d'incompréhension à Derek qui me suivait de près. En arrivant dans la salle a mangé, je me rendis compte que les autres membres de l'équipe et leurs conjoints étaient déjà présents. Je saluai tout le monde.

« On va pour voir passer à table » annonça Swann. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la table, devant chaque assiette, il y avait les prénoms des invités. Tout le monde s'installa à leurs places. Évidement Swann était à coté de Derek et moi je fus placé à l'autre bout de la table.

Mon cauchemar venait de débuter, de plus Derek avait quelque chose d'important à me dire, mais on a été interrompu. Je n'arrêtais pas de le fixer, je voulais tant découvrir ce qu'il voulait me dire.

« Était-ce pour me dire qu'il faisait marche arrière ? » me suis-je demandé. Je senti une main se poser sur la mienne. C'était JJ avec une mine inquiète.

« Spencer, tu as l'air ailleurs ! » me dit-elle.

« Non. » Emily se pencha vers moi pour me dire tout bas dans l'oreille :

« Essaie de sourire, sinon les autres vont se poser des questions. » Je m'efforçais de suivre son conseil.

Pour un dîner simple, cette chère Swann avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Elle avait sorti la vaisselle en porcelaine et les couverts en argent. Elle avait même engage un serveur pour la soirée qui assurait le service. L'apéritif fut servi accompagné d'une coupe de champagne.

La soirée débuta dans la bonne humeur sauf pour moi, il semblait tous si heureux et satisfait de leur vie. J'essayai de suivre le mouvement et de jouer la comédie, c'était la seule chose affaire car il était difficile pour moi de voir Swann auprès de Derek.

Au milieu de la soirée les discutions allaient bon train entre eux, moi j'étais resté plutôt discret, puis le serveur nous servit le dîner, c'était du saumon couvert d'une sauce dont je ne saurais dire sa composition. Garcia était la première à planter sa fourchette dans son assiette et à y gouter.

« C'est délicieux ! Tu es un vrai cordon bleu» s'exclama-t-elle. Swann lui a souri en la remerciant. Le serveur ouvrit une deuxième bouteille de vin blanc qu'il nous servit aussitôt, Swann mit sa main au-dessus de son verre en signe de refus. Puis elle préféra prendre un verre d'eau à la place. JJ se tourna vers Swann avec un air intrigué.

« Je t'ai bien observé durant la soirée, et tu es la seule à cette table qui n'a pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool» d'exclama-t-elle. Elle avait raison, moi non plus je ne l'avais pas vu boire de l'alcool de toute la soirée.

« À moins d'être alcoolique ou malade pourquoi évitait-elle de boire du vin? » me suis-je demandé.

« En ce moment je dois éviter de boire. »Répondis Swann.

« Depuis quand as-tu un problème d'alcool ? » demanda Garcia.

« Non, je n'ai aucun problème » répondis Swann. Je pris une première bouchée de mon plat en observant les jeunes femmes.

« Garcia avait raison c'était vraiment bon» pensais-je, sans hésité je pris une deuxième bouché.

Soudain, JJ interpella Swann avec enthousiasme :

« Oh bon sang Swann! Ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte !» Déclara JJ d'une voix aigüe. Tout le monde autour de la table se tourna vers la jeune femme en espérant une réponse de sa part. Au même moment j'ai eu la gorge en feu. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

« Spencer est-ce que ça va ? Tu es devenu tout pâle» me dit Hotch mais j'étais incapable de lui répondre. Je suffoquais littéralement.

Je me levai d'un bon de ma chaise, je m'appuyais sur la table pour ne pas basculer, puis je me dirigeais avec difficulté vers la sortie, soudain tout était devenu flou, puis toute noire, je senti mon corps s'effondrer au sol.

* * *

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, j'étais allongé sur un lit entouré de toute l'équipe. Je regardais autour de moi, j'ai vu une perfusion à mon bras et j'ai su que j'étais à l'hôpital. JJ s'approcha de moi avec un petit sourire.

« Tu nous a fait sacrément peur » dit-elle.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demandai-je en essayant de me lever du lit malgré le fait que j'étais encore groggy.

« Reste allonger » m'ordonna JJ.

« Tu as eu une réaction allergique.»

« Mais je suis allergique uniquement au noix, et je ne pense pas en voir mangé. »

« Si, je suis désolé, il y en avait dans la sauce…» m'expliqua Swann en prenant une mine affligé et triste.

« …je suis vraiment navrée, je ne savais pas que tu étais allergique sinon… »

J'essayai de la scruter pour voir si elle mentait, c'était difficile à dire, soit elle était vraiment désolé de ce qui s'était passé, soit s'était une sacré comédienne et qu'elle avait tenté de me tuer ce soir.

« Arrêtes Swann, ce n'est pas ta faute » lui dit Derek en lui caressant l'épaule.

« Oui, et si tu n'avais pas été aussi réactive ça aurait été beaucoup plus grave » continua Emily.

« Comment ça ? » demandais-je.

« C'est elle qui a appelé les secours » me dit Rossi.

Et moi qui pensait qu'elle avait voulu me tuer, et en plus je ne crois pas qu'elle était au courant au sujet de mon allergie aux noix, d'ailleurs pour tuer quelqu'un il existait des moyens beaucoup plus efficace mais c'était plus fort que moi mon instinct me criait de me méfier de cette femme.

« Pourquoi Swann me donnait l'impression d'être fausse ? » me demandais-je.

« Comment va notre patient ? » dit une voix fluette. Je tournai la tête et je vis le médecin, c'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année portant des lunettes avec de grosse monture épaisse.

« Je me sens mieux » répondis-je.

« Tant mieux ! Vos examen sont normal, vous allez pouvoir sortir et ne manger plus de noix jeune homme » dit-elle en souriant ce qui avait pour effet d'accentuer ses pattes d'oies.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! » lui dis-je. En me redressant j'ai pu voir l'horloge fixé au mur qui indiquait 2h00 du matin.

« Je suis désolé car j'ai gâché la soirée de tout le monde. »

« T'inquiète pas ! » dit Rossi avec un petit sourire.

« Repose-toi ! Nous allons nous occuper des différentes formalités » ajouta Hotch en sortant avec le reste de l'équipe. Une fois seul, je m'allongeai de nouveau sur le lit. En fermant les yeux les derniers instant de la soirée m'était revenu en mémoire.

« Oh mon dieu ! Swann est peut-être enceinte. »

Il fallait que sache si s'était vrai, si Swann était réellement enceinte. Je me précipitais hors du lit et arrachais la perfusion de mon bras, puis j'ouvris la porte et je tombai nez à nez avec Derek dans son magnifique costume gris surement choisi par Swann .

« Tu saignes ! » s'exclama Derek. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon bras, du sang s'était mis à s'écouler le long de mon bras. J'attrapai la pointe du drap pour m'en servir comme compresse.

« Je vais appeler une infirmière»

« Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire » lui dis-je en l'attrapant par l'épaule puis je m'assis sur le lit.

« D'accord mais laisse-moi voir. » Il enleva ma main et examina mon bras avec attention.

« Ça n'a pas l'air grave…» dit-il les yeux rivés sur mon bras.

« Derek ? »

«…mais il vaut mieux te faire soigner… »

« Derek ? » il leva les yeux vers moi, et je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'il voulait éviter ce sujet alors je fus le premier à me lancer d'une voix un peu hésitante.

« Dans le couloir, tu voulais me dire que Swann était enceinte. » Il s'assit à côté de moi.

« Oui, elle me l'a annoncé à mon retour du Maryland. Elle est enceinte de 5 semaines. » Cette nouvelle aurait dû me dévaster mais étonnement je restais très calme.

« Spencer dit quelque chose, je t'en prie. »

« Tu veux que je dise quoi ? » Il m'attrapa les mains et les serra très fort dans les siennes.

« Ce que tu ressens ! »

« C'est à moi te de demander cela, c'est toi qui va être père » répliquai-je. Il me fixa.

« Au début, je ne savais pas comment réagir, mais maintenant je me suis fait à l'idée d'avoir ce bébé, et je dirais même que je suis heureux mais je te garantis que cela ne changera rien entre nous ou à nos projets. »

« Derek, tu te mens à toi-même!» lui dis-je avec tristesse.

« Pourquoi tu dis une chose pareil ? »

« Parce que c'est la vérité, je te connais, tu serais incapable d'abandonner Swann dans son état car tu n'es pas ce genre d'homme, de plus si tu le faisais je serais vraiment déçu par toi.»

« Tu as totalement raison, j'ai l'intention de l'accompagner et de la soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette au monde notre enfant mais après je demande le divorce car c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être » m'expliqua Derek. Je lui souris avec tendresse.

« À la minute où tu tiendras cet enfant dans tes bras, tu ne voudras plus le quitter, il sera ta priorité et c'est normale. »

« Il ne sauras pas le premier enfant dont les parents ont divorcé » dit-il.

« Avec le boulot que nous faisons, tu vas manquer pas mal de chose dans la vie de cet enfant mais si en plus tu n'es plus avec sa mère tu risques de ne quasiment pas le voir, et au bout d'un certain temps cela va te ronger. Nous savons tous les deux ce que sait de grandir sans père et je ne crois pas que tu souhaites infliger cette souffrances à ton futur enfant. »

« Non, mais et nous ? » dit-il affligé.

« Nous et bien ça été une douce folie mais au moins on aura essayé, il faut croire que le destin était contre nous » murmurai-je en fixant le mur blanc devant moi.

« Non, je refuse que cela se termine de cette façon. Il doit y avoir une autre moyen.» Je posai doucement ma tête sur son épaule, et l'odeur de son parfum m'enveloppa. À cet instant précis nous savions que ce genre de moment appartiendrait au passé.


	9. Chapter 9

**Je remercie Rose-ange, Plof90, Jusdefraise et Guest pour leurs review, et tous ceux qui lisent et suivent cette fic. **

**Je ne sais pas si ça va plaire mais c'est de cette façon que j'ai imaginé ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous. **

**Chapitre 9**

**Six mois plus tard.**

En sortant de la bouche du métro, j'ai reboutonné mon manteau, enfilé ma pair de gant et mon écharpe. D'un pas pressé j'ai traversé la rue jusqu'à mon immeuble. Je me suis engouffré dans le hall soulagé d'échapper à ce froid terrible qui durait depuis plusieurs jours. Arrivé devant ma porte, je me suis figé, surpris d'y voir Derek, il n'avait jamais était aussi beau. Pendant quelque seconde nous nous sommes regardé sans dire un mot, ce moment me parut duré si longtemps mais j'ai fini par me ressaisir. J'ai fouillé dans mon vieux sac à la recherche de mes clefs en me dirigeant jusqu'à ma porte.

« Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demandai-je sur un ton agacé et tout en évitant son regard.

« Waouh, je n'ai même plus droit à un Salut ! » me reprocha-t-il.

« Salut et pourquoi tu es là ? » Il s'est approché de moi, cette proximité me mettait mal à l'aise surtout après avoir passé ces six derniers mois à l'éviter à tout prix en dehors du boulot.

«Nous pourrions aller boire un verre comme dans le temps et discuter comme de vrais amis.» dit-il en ce placement entre moi et la porte.

« Je n'ai pas très envie. » lui répondis-je. Il m'a fixé droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous est t'arrivé ? Dis le moi. » Je suis resté silencieux, qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu dire, nous savons tous deux la vérité. Il y a six mois, nous avons mis un terme à notre relation car son épouse Swann était enceinte, Derek devait rester près de sa famille, c'était la meilleur chose à faire même si cela me faisait souffrir. Je l'avais accepté.

« Je sais que plus rien est possible entre nous mais j'aimerais tellement retrouver notre amitié car ça me manque, tu me manques » me dit-il. J'ai baissé les yeux, incapable de le regarder.

« Désolé, Derek mais je ne vais pas pouvoir…c'est trop dur, c'est déjà difficile de te voir chaque jour au boulot, de travailler avec toi, de faire semblant que tout vas bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas, alors tu n'as pas le droit de venir me demander une chose pareil» lui dis-je.

J'ai réussis à mettre la main sur mes clefs. « Pousse toi, j'aimerais accéder à mon appartement. » Dis-je sur un ton brusque. Il s'est écarté sans dire un mot, j'ouvris la porte aussi vite que je le pouvais.

« À la venir ne vient plus chez moi, on se verra uniquement au bureau» exigeai-je en refermant la porte. Je suis resté appuyé derrière sur la porte pendant un moment priant que Derek s'en aille. En entendant ses pas s'éloigner, j'ai pu de nouveau respirer, puis j'ai ôté mon manteau. J'ai allumé le chauffage avant de me jeter sur le sofa en repensant à tous ceux qu'il m'avait dit. « Comment il avait pu penser que nous pourrions redevenir des amis proches avec tous ceux qu'il y a eu. Il fallait que je pense à moi pour une fois » me suis-je dis.

Fatigué, j'ai fermé les yeux m'apprêtant à m'endormir sur mon vieux sofa lorsque la sonnette de la porte m'a ramené à la réalité.

« Derek » pensai-je, il était revenu à la charge. Je me suis dirigé vers la porte, puis je me suis immobilisé à mi-chemin.

« N'ouvre pas » me conseillait une force en moi. La sonnette retentie une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, une quatrième fois, agacé j'ai finalement décidé d'ouvrir la porte. J'ai enlevé la petite chainette de sécurité puis, j'ai saisi le poignet puis d'un geste j'ai ouvert la porte m'apprêtant à envoyer Derek promené. Je me suis figé en voyant cette femme toute menue debout devant ma porte qui tortillait frénétiquement l'écharpe rouge qu'elle avait autour du cou. Sa masse de cheveux roux était caché en parti sous un bonnet a sorti à son écharpe, ses yeux étaient cachés derrière d'épaisses lunettes noires, ce qui m'a étonné en plein hiver.

« Spencer Reid, vous ne me connaissez pas mais j'ai des choses importante à vous révéler. » dit-elle en enlevant ses lunettes qui cachaient des yeux d'un bleu céleste.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Lui demandai-je intrigué.

«Je m'appelle Lise Roberts, et je suis l'assistante personnelle de Swann. » En entendant ça j'écarquillais les yeux étonné. « De quoi voulait-elle bien discuter ? » pensai-je.

« Entrée » l'invitai-je en faisant un pas de côté pour libérer l'entrée.

« Non, pas dans votre appartement. En venant ici, j'ai repéré un petit resto au coin de la rue, on y sera plus tranquille. »

« Je ne vous suivrai nulle part si vous refusez de me dire la raison de votre visite» lui répondis-je de manière catégorique. Elle s'est hissé sur la pointe des pieds pour me souffler à l'oreille : « on nous écoute. » J'ai senti mon sang se glacer dans les veines.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »

« Venez, vous n'allez pas le regretter. » Cette fille m'intriguait de plus en plus. La seule façon de savoir ce qu'elle avait à me dire était de l'écouter. J'ai attrapé mon manteau dans la penderie puis je me suis précipité dans le séjour pour prendre mon vieux sac sur le sofa, puis j'ai rejoint la jeune femme à ma porte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par _'on nous écoute'_» lui demandai-je au moment où nous descendions l'escalier. Elle s'est arrêté puis a levé les yeux vers moi avec un petit sourire. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous faites partie du FBI et que vous n'avez rien remarqué ! »

« Remarquer quoi ? Soyez plus claire. » Elle a regardé dans la rue comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un puis elle s'est dirigé vers le café. Je l'ai suivi toujours en espérant une réponse à ma question. Nous sommes entrés dans le restaurant. Elle a ôté son manteau avant de s'installé à l'une des tables du fonds. Elle a pris le menu sur la table et a commencé à le lire. Je pris place en face d'elle, mes yeux toujours rivés sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce j'aurais dû remarquer ? » Demandai-je avec un brin d'anxiété dans la voix. Un serveur s'est approché de nous avec un crayon et un calepin à la main au moment où elle s'apprêtait à me répondre.

« Vous m'invitez ? » dit-elle avec un sourire qui lui donnait un air juvénile. Je levais les yeux au ciel fatigué par ce petit jeu.

« Allez-y, faites-vous plaisir » dis-je exaspéré.

« Merci » puis elle s'est tourné vers le serveur.

« Je prendrai une salade de thon. En désert je voudrai un fondant au chocolat. Vous pouvez m'apporter le désert en même temps que le plat s'il vous plait» énuméra-t-elle en tendant le menu au serveur.

« Très bien madame, et vous monsieur, vous prendrez quoi ? » demanda le serveur sans me jeté un coup d'œil.

« Rien merci. » Grondai-je à moitié énervé. Il m'a jeté un regard noir en partant. « Je vous prie de répondre à ma question. » Elle a croisé les bras sur la table et m'a regardé droit dans les yeux.

« Après son retour de lune de miel, Swann a remarqué le changement de comportement de son cher époux, il était devenu plus distant, plus secret, il rentrait très tard en prétextant qu'il avait eu une tonne de boulot donc rapidement elle a soupçonné son salaud de mari d'infidélité… »

Je baissais les yeux, gêné, j'avais peur d'entendre la suite, mes soupçons étaient en train de se confirmer.

« …Elle pensait juste que c'était une de ces garce sans intérêt qui avait jeté son dévolue sur son petit mari, il suffisait de découvrir son identité et de lui régler son compte, car pour Swann, il était hors de question que son mari la quitte pour une autre, car il était l'amour de sa vie. Alors devinez ce qu'elle a fait ? »

« Continuez. » ordonnai-je en dépliant les poings sur la table.

« Elle a engagé un détective privé… » Finit-t-elle par l'avouer. Je venais de recevoir une gifle.

« ...imaginez sa tête lorsque le détective lui a amené les photos de son mari en compagnie de l'homme qui a été le témoin à son mariage. Elle est devenu complètement folle.» Tout était devenu claire, mes pressentiments à propos de Swann était vrai, pendant tous ces mois elle savait pour Derek et moi.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que Swann est au courant de ma liaison avec Derek depuis le début. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle gardé le silence tout ce temps ? »

« Elle veut se venger, elle vous hait, car votre petite aventure avec Derek Morgan va plus loin qu'une simple relation basé sur le sexe, Derek Morgan a des sentiments pour vous. Cette situation la rends folle.»

« Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe de cette façon, je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir. De toute manière, elle peut être tranquille, Derek et moi c'est terminé depuis un moment déjà. »

« Ah oui ! Parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'aurai juré avoir vu Derek Morgan sortir de votre immeuble. »

« Oui, mais ce n'ai pas ce que vous croyiez. Ça été fini entre nous dès l'instant où nous avons su pour la grossesse de sa femme. » Tentai-je de m'expliquer. Au même moment le serveur réapparu avec la commande de Lise Roberts. Il a déposé l'assiette de salade de thon accompagné de pomme terre devant la jeune femme et un petit ramequin contenant le fondant au chocolat.

« Merci » dit-elle en dépliant la serviette sur ses genoux, puis elle a saisi la petite cuillère et a attaqué par le gâteau.

« J'adore commencé par le désert » dit-elle enthousiaste.

« On pourrait revenir à notre discutions » lui dis-je.

« Ah oui, Ce n'est pas la peine de vous justifier, car je ne vous juge pas. »

Elle se penchant vers moi en baissant les yeux comme si elle allait me livrer le plus grand secret du gouvernement : « Cette grossesse tombé du ciel, vous ne trouvé pas ça étrange. »

« Quoi ? Vous sous entendez qu'elle n'est pas enceinte.»

«Elle va vraiment avoir un bébé. Elle avait préparé son coup depuis longtemps»

« Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec sa grossesse ? » La jeune femme me dévisageait en souriant comme si la réponse était évidente puis elle a porté son attention sur le fondant au chocolat. Elle a plongé la cuillère dans le gâteau et a porté un morceau à sa bouche.

« Mmmh ! C'est délicieux » gémit-elle.

« Répondez. » m'énervai-je.

« Disons que l'enfant qu'elle porte n'est pas de son mari. » J'étais bouche bée par la révélation que je venais d'apprendre.

« Swann trompait Derek ?»

« Elle l'a juste fait pour tomber enceinte, elle a surement pensée étant enceinte son époux n'oserait jamais l'abandonnée. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle essayait d'être enceinte de Derek, mais bizarrement ça n'a jamais fonctionné, donc elle a fait appel à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« C'est incroyable… »

« Autre chose, elle a fait placer des mini caméra dans votre appartement. C'est comme ça qu'elle a su que son époux voulait la quitter la veille de ce fameux dîné qui vous a conduit à l'hôpital. C'était vraiment méchant de sa part d'avoir mis des noix dans la sauce sachant que vous étiez allergique.» Je suis tombé des nus, mes soupçons était fondés, Swann avait belle et bien tenté de me tuer. En plus elle m'espionnait, la colère était en train de m'envahir, j'ai serré les poings sur la table.

«Comment vous êtes au courant de toute cette histoire ? »

« Et bien comme je l'ai dit au début, je suis l'assistante de Swann, donc ce qui fait que je travaille pour elle depuis plus de 10 ans, avant elle me faisait entièrement confiance, d'ailleurs je dois avouer qu'au début je l'ai apporté mon aide mais maintenant c'est terminé. »

« Pourquoi vous trahissez votre patronne ? » Son air joyeux disparu d'un coup, son visage était marqué par une expression de haine, et son regard était devenu glacial.

« Cette garce m'a utilisé, une fois qu'elle a obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, elle m'a mis de côté, moi qui lui ait donné dix longues années de ma vie. Il est temps qu'elle paye pour ce qu'elle m'a fait. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait ? » demandai-je mais elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même.

« Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça avec vous. » dit-elle sur un ton cassant.

« Très bien, mais qui me dit que vous racontez la vérité, et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé voir directement Morgan pour lui dire tout ce que vous venez de me dire ? »

« C'est vrai, rien ne vous garantit que je vous dis la vérité…, je sais que vous irez en courant tout raconter à Derek Morgan » dit-elle. « Lorsque vous allez rentrer, je vous conseille de fouiller votre appartement de fond en comble. » murmura Lise. Elle s'est essuyée la bouche avec la serviette de table, puis s'est levée. « Avec tout ça, je n'ai plus vraiment faim. M. Reid passé une bonne soirée. » Ajouta-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Je suis sortie après avoir payé l'addition. Je suis immédiatement retourné chez moi.

Débout au milieu de mon salon, je réfléchissais aux décisions que j'aurais à prendre. Puis je me suis rappelé qu'il y avait des caméras caché dans mon appartement. Je me suis senti mal à l'aise en pensant à l'idée que j'étais filmé, épié. Il fallait que j'ai le cœur net, j'ai examiné chaque lampe du séjour, il n'y avait rien. J'ai examiné chaque meuble, chaque étagère, là non plus il n'y avait rien.

« Cette Lise Roberts m'aurait-elle finalement menti » pensai-je. Cette idée m'a attristé, au fond de moi j'espérais que toute cette histoire soit vrai, car dès l'instant Derek serait mis au courant des petits secrets de sa femme, il mettra un terme à ce mariage.

J'ai levé les yeux sur le détecteur de fumer, j'ai aperçu quelque chose d'étrange au centre de l'appareil. J'ai attrapé une chaise pour pouvoir l'examiner de près. C'était un mini objectif, le corps de la caméra devait être dissimulé à l'intérieur du détecteur. J'ai démonté l'appareil, la caméra était bien là. À cet endroit elle pouvait couvrir la moitié de l'appartement.

« Combien d'autre de ces saletés cette folle a bien pu cacher chez moi » me demandai-je en arrachant la caméra, j'examinais avec attention la petite caméra, il n'y avait pas de numéro de série dessus, il serait difficile de remonter jusqu'à elle. Mon portable s'est mis a sonné. J'ai regardé, c'était un numéro inconnu, j'ai tout de même décroché.

« Allo ! »

« Spencer, c'est Swann, on doit parler, pourrais-tu être chez moi dans vingt minutes ? » avant que je puisse lui répondre elle a raccroché.

« Elle voulait qu'on discute, alors on allait discuter, et j'étais déterminé à révéler tout ce je savais à Derek. »

J'ai quitté mon appartement en courant, arrivé au pied de mon immeuble, le froid était toujours aussi dur. J'ai appelé un taxi jaune qui s'est arrêté immédiatement à ma hauteur, j'ai ouvert la portière et je m'y suis installé. Une fois en route, j'ai tenté de me réchauffer les mains. J'avais tellement hâte de confronter et de démasquer cette vipère devant Derek.

En arrivant devant l'immeuble où vivaient Swann et Derek, je suis resté un instant devant l'entrée, j'ai respiré un bon coup. Le portier m'a reconnu immédiatement, et il m'a laissé entrer puis il m'a fait signe de la tête. J'ai traversé le hall en courant jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

En moins de deux minutes, j'étais devant chez Derek et Swann, j'ai sonné. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaitre une femme haute comme trois pommes qui devait sans doute approcher soixante ans. Son regard sévère et ridés me dévisageait.

« Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Bonsoir, j'aimerais voir Swann. »

« Vous êtes M. Reid.» dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

« Oui »

« Suivez-moi » ordonna-t-elle. J'entrai sans me faire prier. Elle a monté les marches des escaliers avec difficultés. Arrivé au premier, j'ai jeté un œil par-dessus de la balustrade, on pouvait voir tout le séjour puis nous avons traversé un petit couloir peint en blanc, puis la femme s'est arrêtée devant une porte qu'elle a ouverte.

« Elle vous attend. » J'ai jeté un coup d'œil. J'ai découvert une grande pièce contenant un bureau imposant, des étagères garni de livre et dans le coin près d'une cheminé contenant des braises, j'ai vu Swann assis sur un canapé une tasse à la main. Sa grossesse la rendait encore plus belle. Elle a levé les yeux vers moi et a déposé sa tasse sur la table basse devant elle.

« Spencer, tu es venu. » Elle s'est tournée vers son employée.

« Margarita, laisse-nous seul. » La veille dame s'est éclipsé en refermant la porte.

« Alors Spencer, comment vas-tu ? » me dit-elle avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Comme si ça t'intéresse. »

« T'as raison, je m'en contre fiche, mais ne reste pas planté là, viens t'assoir à côté de moi.» Je l'ai rejoint sur le canapé.

« Où est Derek ? Je suis certain que cette petite conversation va l'intéressé. » Dis-je en la fixant.

« Il n'est pas encore rentrée. On sera que tous les deux. Alors veux-tu une tasse de thé ?» je n'ai pas répondu. Elle a saisi la théière, et a versé un peu de thé encore fumante dans une tasse. « Combien de sucre avec ton thé ? » Je suis encore resté silencieux, je n'arrêtais pas de l'observer. Elle a versé deux cuillères à café de sucre ensuite elle m'a tendu la tasse. Je l'ai prise et déposé immédiatement sur la table, il était hors de question que je mange ou boive quelque chose venant d'elle.

« Allons droit au but, je sais que mon assistante Lise est passé de voir et qu'elle t'a sans doute raconté des choses sur moi. »

« Des choses très intéressante. » ajoutai-je.

« J'avais de bonne raison d'agir de cette manière. Derek et toi vous m'avez prise pour une imbécile. Vous avez bien du rire pendant tout ce temps.»

« Tu trompes, on ne souhaitait pas te faire du mal, c'est juste que… »

« Tais-toi, je refuse d'entendre tes justifications pathétique…» Ses yeux étaient larmoyante pendant un court instant j'ai vu une Swann que je ne connaissais pas. Fragile.

« Je n'essaie pas de me justifier… tout ce que je veux dire c'est que Derek et moi, on a vraiment mal agit mais cela ne justifie en rien tous les sales coups que tu as fait. » déclarai-je. Elle la levé les yeux au ciel.

« Tu parles des noix dans la sauce. Arrête, tu ne risquais pas grand-chose. » se justifiait-elle en prenant et en buvant une gorge de thé.

« Il n'y a pas que ça. » dis-je en sortant la caméra de la poche de mon manteau et en la déposant sur la table basse. « Espionner les gens chez eux en plaçant des caméras est un délit fédéral qui pourrait de couter cher. » ajoutai-je.

« Encore faut-il que tu réussisses à prouver que c'est moi qui les aient placés chez toi. »

« Derek me croira. Comment risque-t-il de réagir lorsqu'il apprendra la vérité sur ta grossesse?» déclarai-je sure de moi.

« Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est par amour pour Derek, j'ai essayé de le haïr de toute mes forces en vain, je ne pouvais pas me résigner à le perdre. Alors j'ai réfléchis. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui apporté pour lui prouver mon amour. Un enfant m'a paru la solution. Si tu le voyais, il est si heureux d'avoir ce bébé. Il a toujours voulu être père, c'est quelque chose que tu pourras jamais lui offrir.» expliqua-t-elle en caressant son ventre arrondie.

« Un enfant dont il n'est pas le père…» balançai-je.

« Ce n'est qu'un détail, il suffirait de ne jamais lui dire.» Je me suis dirigé vers la porte, en l'ouvrant, j'ai ajouté :

« On ne peut pas construire une relation basé sur un mensonge. Je suis désolé mais Derek mérite de connaître la vérité. » En sortant Swann ma attrapé le bras, son regard était si désespéré, elle ouvrit la bouche :

« Tu es la dernière personne qui peut me faire une leçon morale sur la vérité. »

« Tu as raison mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais menti ou manipulé Derek pour qu'il reste avec moi. » J'ai dégagé mon bras de son emprise et j'ai traversé le couloir à grand pas. Swann me suivait de près.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de détruire ma vie. » me hurla-t-elle. Son regard était devenu plus menaçant. Elle a réussi à se planter devant moi, m'empêchant d'emprunter l'escalier.

« Laisse-moi passé. »

« Non, J'ai fait beaucoup effort pour que Derek t'oublie, mais il ne cesse de t'aimer, ton ombre est constamment entre nous. Si tu savais à quel point je te déteste. » Tout d'un coup son visage s'est encore plus durci. « La seule manière pour que Derek t'efface de sa vie c'est que l'amour qu'il a pour toi se transforme en haine. » fini-t-elle par me dire.

« Ça n'arrivera jamais » rétorquai-je.

« Ne sois pas aussi sure de toi, surtout après ce que tu as osé faire à sa femme qui de plus porte son bébé. » dit-elle avec un rictus qui n'avait rien de flatteur même pour elle.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Je n'avais pas réellement compris jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse deux pas en arrière et que son corps bascule dans le vide, je me suis précipité pour la rattraper mais je n'ai fait que frôler sa main, puis je l'ai vu dégringolé l'escalier.

**Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre car je dois dire avec tous ce que j'ai à faire en ce moment je n'arrive pas vraiment à me concentrer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Crazy love**

**Pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire, voici la suite. **

**Merci aux reviewer anonymes, Reid-Morgan, Elodie57, Elios, guest et tous les autres qui lisent cette fic.**

**Chapitre 10**

Je suis sorti rapidement de l'immeuble en tenant mon manteau à la main, j'ai pu trouver immédiatement un taxi.

Le chauffeur, un type dans la cinquantaine n'arrêtait pas de me dévisager dans le rétroviseur. Ce n'était pas étonnant, ma chemise était déchiré et pleine de sang.

« Vous allez bien monsieur. » dit-il.

« Oui, ça va. »

«Où allons-nous ? » dit-il en me jetant des coups d'œil furtif.

« Suivez simplement cette ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital. » lui dis-je en pointant du doigt le véhicule qui quittait son emplacement.

Le chauffeur collait de près l'ambulance qui filait toute sirène hurlante.

Je fouillai mon manteau à la recherche de mon portable mais il n'y était pas. Elle avait dû tomber de ma poche.

« C'est pas vrai. » dis-je en grinçant des dents.

Je repensais aux évènements de ce soir, ça a été une vraie boucherie. Je revoyais encore la scène devant mes yeux. Swann qui se jetait dans l'escalier. Elle dégringolait les marches les unes après les autres. J'ai entendu un craquement, j'ai toute suite su qu'elle s'était brisé un os. Un deuxième suivit presque immédiatement avant qu'elle ne finisse sa course inconsciente sur le carrelage blanc au pied de l'escalier. Je l'avais rejoint en bas en courant. La vielle domestique était apparue en criant. Je lui avais donné l'ordonne d'appeler les secours.

L'os de son bras gauche était casé, elle avait transpercé sa chair, provoquant une hémorragie. J'avais rapidement enlevé mon manteau, puis déchirer la manche de ma chemise pour lui faire un garrot. J'avais fait tout ce que je pouvais pour elle.

Comment j'allais annoncer ça à Derek ?

« Pourquoi, il a fallu que j'aille affronter Swann ce soir. » me lamentai-je. Je n'avais jamais voulu qu'une telle chose arrive. Pour en arriver là, c'était claire qu'elle était une femme instable.

« Faites qu'elle s'en sorte ! » priai-je.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'hôpital. Je lui tendis quelques billets, je ne sais pas exactement combien, puis je descendis en courant en même temps j'enfilais manteau pour dissimuler le sang sur ma chemise. En arrivant dans le hall, j'ai vu les médecins qui emmenaient Swann sur un brancard dans une pièce.

Je m'approchai jusqu'à la porte, et je jetai un œil par la vitre. Il lui avait branché tout un tas d'appareil. Un moniteur cardiaque pour elle et un autre pour le bébé. Le médecin était en train de lui faire une échographie pendant que l'infirmière contrôlait sa tension.

« Vous ne devez pas rester ici. Vous ne voyez pas que vous gênez le passage. » Dit une voix fluette qui résonna dans mon dos. Je me retournais, c'était une infirmière. Je m'écartais de la porte.

« Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? »

« J'en sais rien monsieur. » me dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. « On fera tout ce qu'on pourra. » ajouta-elle sur un ton pleine de compassion.

Je me rappelais que Derek n'était pas encore au courant, je suis parti à la recherche d'une cabine téléphonique. Je me suis souvenu qu'il avait une dans le hall.

J'attrapai d'une main fébrile le téléphone. Pourquoi, je tremblai autant ?

J'essayai de retrouver mon calme. Puis je composai le numéro de Derek. J'avais tellement envie de lui parler. Je tombai directement sur sa boite vocale.

« Derek, lorsque tu auras ce message, il faudra que tu viennes à l'hôpital.. » Je fis une pause, je ne savais pas comment lui dire sans s'être abrupte. « …C'est Swann, elle a eu accident… » Puis j'ai raccroché.

« Où es-tu Derek ? J'ai besoin de toi. » Dis-je.

Ne voulant pas rester seul, je décidais d'appeler Garcia. Elle était au courant pour mon histoire avec Derek. Et de plus j'avais besoin d'aide. La connaissant, elle se précipitera ici pour être avec moi. C'était une bonne amie, se souciant toujours des autres.

J'entendis une voix à demi réveillé me répondre.

« Garcia ! C'est Spencer, on ce moment je suis à l'hôpital….non, je vais bien…c'est Swann, elle est grièvement blessé et je n'arrive pas à joindre Derek. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Ok je t'attends. » Je remis le combiné en place. La tête appuyé contre le téléphone, je ne réalisai toujours pas.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle d'attente des urgences où des gens souffrant de la grimpe s'entassaient. Je jetai un coup d'œil, comme je m'en doutais, il y avait pas un seul siège de libre. Je me posai dans un coin où j'avais une vue directe sur l'entrée.

Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Stressé, je ne supportais plus de rester immobile, je commençais à faire les cent pas.

Après quinze minutes d'attente, je vu Garcia franchir la porte d'entrée dans un manteau rouge vif. Je fus soulagé de la voir. Elle me rejoignit avec un regard triste.

« Oh ! Spencer ! » di-telle en tendant les bras vers moi. « J'ai essayé également d'appeler Derek, mais en vain. » Me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. C'était si bon de sentir la chaleur d'une amie. « Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle. Je mis fin à notre étreinte.

« Swann s'est jetée dans l'escalier de son appartement. »

« Quoi ? Mais Pourquoi ? » Demanda Garcia en écarquillant les yeux.

« J'ai découvert qu'elle savait pour Derek et moi, et ça depuis le début. J'ai voulu l'affronter.» Garcia secoua la tête, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

« Elle le savait ! Comment ? »

« Elle avait engagé un détective pour suivre Derek et elle a fait placer des caméras chez moi. » Spencer fouilla dans sa poche et montra le petit appareil. Elle le fixa avant de le prendre dans sa main pour l'examiner de plus près.

« On peut toujours essayer de prouver que c'est elle qui les a placé chez toi. » Me dit Garcia qui était toujours en train d'examiner la caméra.

« On peut toujours essayer mais elle a dû effacer toute trace de son implication dans cette affaire. »

« Je n'ai jamais été très proche de Swann mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle était capable d'une telle chose. Quoique il faut toujours se méfier même des gens que l'on pense connaitre, car parfois ils font des choses dont on les aurait jamais cru capable. »

J'ai toute suite compris qu'elle faisait allusion à ma relation avec Derek, je fis semblant de ne pas relever.

« Tu ne connais pas toute la vérité.» dis-je. Elle leva la tête pour me regarder en attendant la suite.

« Derek n'est pas…le…père de son bébé. » dis-je.

« Comment ça ? Il n'est pas le père ? » Répéta-t-elle en penchant la tête.

« Non ! » J'ai cru que Garcia allait s'évanouir mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle resta un instant sans dire un mot, la bouche ouverte.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » elle me fixa de manière incrédule. C'était comme si elle espérait que je lui dise que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, et que tout cette histoire n'était pas vrai. « Comment as-tu découvert tout ça ? »

« L'ancienne assistante de Swann, une certaine Lise Roberts. »

« Tu ne peux pas croire tout ce que cette femme t'a raconté » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je sais que ça t'arrange de croire à toute cette histoire car tu te dis si Derek n'est pas le père de cet enfant alors il y a encore de l'espoir pour lui et toi mais… »

« Swann me l'a avoué. » lui dis-je d'un seul coup en l'interrompant. J'ai eu l'impression de lui donner un deuxième coup.

« Ça va l'anéantir! Ce bébé était très important pour lui, si tu savais à quel point il a hâte d'être père. »

« Garcia ?» Je lui pris délicatement la main. « Dois-je lui dire la vérité ? »

« Évidemment, tu dois le faire. Il faut qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas le père de ce bébé. Cette femme est en train de le manipuler.»

« Ok, je vais lui dire mais lorsque Swann ira mieux. »

« Tu es incroyable Spencer ! Malgré ce que cette femme t'a fait, et bien tu es encore capable de lui montrer un peu de compassion.» dit-elle en me caressant la joue.

« Pour te dire la vérité, je me sens responsable de sa souffrance. » Elle a simplement acquiescé avant de demander : « Où est-elle en ce moment ? »

« Suis-moi. » Je la conduisis devant la salle où les médecins s'occupaient de Swann, et je fus sous le choc lorsque j'ai vu la pièce vide. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est-elle ? » Demanda Garcia en voyant ma tête.

« El…el…elle est plus là ! » Je commençais à imaginer le pire. J'interceptais un aide-soignant qui passait dans le couloir.

« La femme qui était là ! Où a-t-elle été emmenée ? » Le type haussa les épaules en me regardant bizarrement. Au bout du couloir, je repérai l'une des infirmières qui s'était occupée de Swann. Je la rejoignis à grand pas.

« Où a été conduit la jeune femme enceinte ? » lui demandai-je avec empressement.

« Je suis désolée mais elle a dû être conduis au bloc pour être opéré d'urgence. Elle était en train de faire une hémorragie. » M'expliqua-t-elle. « Il faut que je vous laisse, j'ai des patients à m'occuper. » Je m'appuyai en priant qu'elle et son bébé survive.

« …» J'étais abasourdi. Je sentis une main amicale se poser sur mon épaule. C'était Garcia, le regard rempli de tristesse.

« Ne te sens pas responsable. » me dit-elle. Mais ça ne changeait rien à ce que je ressentais au fond de mon cœur.

Une heure s'était écoulé depuis que Swann était au bloc, que Garcia et moi attendions dans le couloir que quelqu'un nous apportes des nouvelles.

« Derek ? » dit Garcia. Je me retournais, il était là en tenu de sport, un sweat gris et un long jogging en laine gris.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est-elle ? » Dit-il d'une voix inquiète.

« Ils sont en train de l'opérer. » dit Garcia. Morgan n'arrivait plus à tenir en place. Il posa ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Il tournait, marchait, son angoisse était visible. Puis, il s'immobilisa en me fixant intensément. Il s'approcha de moi entendant la main, puis délicatement il écarta mon manteau pour pouvoir regarder ma chemise couverte de sang.

« C'est quoi tout ce sang ? » dit-il perplexe. Au moment où j'allais lui révéler ma présence sur les lieux un médecin nous interrompit.

« Y a-t-il un membre de la famille parmi vous ? » dit le médecin d'un ton monocorde.

« Je suis son mari. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » Demanda Derek.

«Il serait préférable que nous parlions en privé. » dit-il. Derek suivit l'homme dans un coin à l'écart. Garcia et moi, nous regardions les deux hommes discuter sans pouvoir les entendre. Puis Morgan s'effondra contre le mur. Il était terrassé par la douleur. Mon cœur se serra en le voyant. Puis le médecin s'en alla sans se retourner. Moi, je continuais à le fixer, immobile.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à Derek ? » Il laissa son dos glisser le long du mur jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en position assis au sol, tête baissé entre ses jambes. Je regardais Garcia, elle pleurait aussi. Je me précipitais vers Derek. Je m'agenouillai rapidement près de lui en le prenant dans mes bras. Gracia se joignit à notre étreinte.

« Il n'a pas survécu. » murmura Derek. « Mon petit garçon n'a pas survécu. » répéta-t-il une fois de plus d'une voix tremblotante. Des frissons lui parcouraient entièrement le corps à chaque sanglot. Je pouvais ressentir sa détresse, sa peine. Nous sommes restés ainsi durant plusieurs minutes à pleurer avec Derek.

« Il faut que je vois Swann. » dit-il en se relevant. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans l'ascenseur. Arriver au quatrième étage, Garcia et moi suivîmes Morgan jusqu'à la chambre où fut installé Swann. Il entra, mais Garcia et moi sommes restés devant la porte. En jetant un œil à l'intérieur, je l'ai vu toute pâle sans maquillage et ni apprêté, son bras gauche était recouvert d'un plâtre. C'est fou comme une personne peut paraitre si différente et si fragile sans tous ces artifices.

Elle n'était pas encore réveillée.

Derek lui caressa les cheveux, et lui prit la main avec tellement de tendresse que pendant un instant je ressentis une jalousie dévorante. Me sentant ridicule, je m'éloignai de la porte.

« C'est dur pour toi de le voir avec Swann? » me dit Garcia. Je haussai les épaules.

« Oui, c'est très dur. Je crois que je n'ai jamais cessé de croire qu'il y avait un avenir pour Derek et moi. »

« Tu sais ! Je n'ai jamais approuvé ta relation avec Derek mais je pense que tu devras être là pour le soutenir quand tous le mensonge de Swann éclateront au grand jour.» dit-elle en posant une main sur mon dos. Je me retournais avec un demi-sourire forcer.

On prit place sur deux sièges de libre au bout du couloir vide, on s'y installa confortablement car il était hors de question de laisser Morgan seul dans un moment pareille. Garcia calla sa tête contre mon épaule.

« Reid ? »

« Oui, Garcia ! »

« Tu es quelqu'un de génial n'en doute jamais. » Je lui sourire en retour.

Une heure s'écoula, puis deux heures, et nous commencions à fatiguer. Garcia regarda sa montre.

« Dans moins de quatre heures nous devrons reprendre le chemin du boulot. » dit-elle.

« Je sais. » répondis-je au moment où Derek sortit de la chambre. Il semblait troublé. Il s'avança près de nous.

« Swann c'est réveillé, il y a une demi-heure, et nous avons discuté. » En voyant la tête qu'il faisait, je me suis rappelé les derniers mots de Swann avant qu'elle ne se jette en bas. Elle va clairement l'intention de m'incriminer. Maintenant, elle était réveillé, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire Derek ?

« Pourquoi tu angoisses ? Jamais Derek ne croira une chose pareille, il sait parfaitement que je suis incapable de faire une chose aussi ignoble. » Me dis-je intérieurement.

Je me levai avec toute même une boule dans l'estomac. Garcia fit de même sans vraiment comprendre. Derek continuait à me dévisageait étrangement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demandai-je.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? » Il m'empoigna violemment par les épaules.

« Ce n'était qu'un accident ? Aller, je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, et je jure que je te croirais. dit le. » gronda Derek en me secouant. Garcia lui attrapa le poignet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui dit-elle choquée par son attitude.

« Laisse ! » grommelai-je en regardant Garcia. Puis Derek me lâcha, il essayait visiblement de se contenir.

« Reid ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez moi ?» dit-il d'une voix rauque en me fixant. Je lui rendais son regard insistant.

« Non, Derek, ce n'est pas la question que tu souhaites me poser. Tu voudrais savoir si j'ai poussé ta femme dans les escaliers ? »

« Non, tu trompes, Reid » dit Garcia. « Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Derek dit lui. »

« Puis que tu y viens ! J'aimerais beaucoup connaître la réponse. » Déclara Morgan en ignorant les protestations de Garcia.

« Tu sais quoi ? Crois ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. » Fini-je par lui dire en lui tournant le dos. « Je n'aurais jamais dû me mêler de tes histoires avec ta femme. » lui dis-je en partant. La dernière chose que j'entendis avant de prendre l'ascenseur c'était Garcia qui criait mon nom.

* * *

Il était 6 heure du matin, lorsque je franchi la porte de mon appartement. J'enlevai mon manteau, puis je changeai de vêtement, puis je repris la fouille de mon appartement. Il fallait que je trouve où les autres caméras étaient cachés.

La première fut découverte dans la bibliothèque caché entre deux livres. La deuxième fut trouvée dans la chambre dissimulé dans un tableau accroché en face de mon lit. Je dénichais la dernière dans la cuisine. À la fin, j'avais retourné complètement l'appartement.

Certain qu'il avait plus d'autre caméra de dissimuler, je retournai dans le séjour m'asseoir sur le sofa en déposant les petits appareils sur la table basse. Je restai là à les regarder. Pendant des mois j'étais épié, surveillé. Je réalisai que je ne voulais plus vivre ici. Ce n'était plus chez moi. On m'avait dépossédé du seul endroit où en principe je devais me sentir libre et protéger. C'était décidé, aujourd'hui je devais quitter cet appartement. Je ne savais pas où aller mais cela m'étais égale. La seule chose que je voulais c'était de sortir d'ici.

Vers 7 heures du matin quelqu'un sonna à la porte. J'ouvris en râlant.

« Lila ?» dis-je surpris de la voir à cette heure.

« Oh mon dieu, tu fais peur à voir. » me dit-elle avec un sourire lumineux.

« Toi, tu es toujours aussi jolie. »

« Merci. » dit-elle.

« Entre. » elle fit quelque pas à l'intérieur et se figea en voyant l'état de l'appartement.

« Tu as été cambriolé ? » demanda-t-elle en enlevant son manteau, laissant apparaitre une tenue toute simple et décontracté

« Non, je suis juste en train de déménager. » lui annonçai-je. Tout d'un coup ma décision me parut plus concrète, j'étais réellement près à le faire.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » dit-elle avec une petite mine déçu. « Si je suis venu te voir c'était pour qu'on puisse petit-déjeuné ensemble et j'en aurais profité pour te dire que j'ai trouvé un loft génial à quelque rue d'ici. »

« C'est fantastique ! » lui dis-je.

« Oui, il est super et spacieux. Alors toi, tu déménages où ?»

« Je ne sais pas encore. Tu sais c'est une décision que j'ai pris sur un coup de tête. J'ai besoin de changer de cadre et de prendre un nouveau départ. » Lila me sourit avec malice.

« Pourquoi tu viendrais pas vivre avec moi. »dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Je restais figé sans dire un mot. J'étais si surpris par son offre. En voyant ma tête, elle rit.

« On ferait que cohabiter, tu serais mon colocataire sympas et gentil. Ce serait amusant, et ça se passerai bien puisqu'on se connait déjà. » S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment réfléchit, tu as décidé ça à l'instant. » lui fis-je remarquée.

« Et alors ? Ça reste tout de même une bonne idée. » S'exclama-t-elle. J'étais admiratif de sa spontanéité et de sa fraîcheur.

« Bon, réfléchit s'y avant de me répondre pendant ce temps allons prendre ce petit déjeuné. » dit-elle en enfilant son manteau. La proposition m'avait surpris mais j'étais tout de même tenté. Je n'aurais pas en plus à chercher un autre appartement.

« J'acceptes. » dis-je en souriant. Le visage de Lila s'illumina avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

« Tu verras, ça va être génial ! »

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Elodie57 : Pour savoir si Lila est sincère avec Spencer il faudra attendre un peu. Merci pour ta review. **

**Emma : Voici la suite qui a été long avenir. **

**Crazy love.**

**Partie II: Derek.**

**Chapitre 11. **

J'étais resté assis toute la nuit dans le hall de l'hôpital à réfléchir. Après que Swann m'est avouée qu'elle était au courant de ma liaison avec Spencer, je n'osais plus vraiment la regarder en face. La culpabilité que je ressentais envers elle dressait une barrière entre nous. Je venais de voir ma vie s'effondrée et les gens que j'aimais souffraient par ma faute. Swann a perdu notre enfant et elle en rendait Spencer responsable.

« Spencer. » Murmurai-je avec regret. Après ce que je lui ai dit hier soir, il doit me haïr à présent. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé chez moi mais je refusais de croire que Spencer avait poussé volontairement Swann dans l'escalier.

Je me levai de mon siège et me rendit jusqu'à la chambre de Swann. Il y avait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année avec elle. Il ne ressemblait pas au médecin qui l'avait pris en charge. Je toquai à la porte. L'inconnu me fixa tandis que Swann me jeta un coup d'œil avant de détourner le regard. J'entrai tout de même. L'homme s'avança et me donna une solide poignée de main.

« Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Harry Stokes. » Dit-il d'une voix très aigue qui détonnait avec son physique imposant. Mon visage trahissait mon incompréhension à la raison de sa présence ici.

« Derek Morgan. Je suis le mari de Swann. » Me présentai-je en fixant Swann qui s'acharnait à m'ignorer. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? »

« J'interroge votre femme sur l'agression dont elle a été victime. » Expliqua le flic.

« Agression ! C'est ce que tu lui as dit. » Demandai-je sur un ton indigné à Swann. « Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ? »

« Monsieur, c'est la procédure, lorsque l'hôpital nous signale une victime d'agression, nous enquêtons automatiquement… » Expliqua le policier en s'incrustant.

« J'aimerais parler à ma femme en privé. » Dis-je au policier sans m'intéresser à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Le policier me jeta un regard intrigué avant de sortir de la chambre. J'ai fermé la porte derrière lui, puis je m'approchai du lit, et serra la main de Swann dans la mienne.

« Tu ne peux pas croire sérieusement que Spencer t'a poussée délibérément dans l'escalier ? »

« Pourquoi tu le défends ? C'est moi ta femme. » Me hurla-t-elle à la figure. « Il a tué notre enfant. Ça ne signifie donc rien pour toi. » Continua-elle.

«Je crois que c'était un accident.» Lui dis-je.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et dit sur un ton appuyé : « Non, il m'a poussée. » Elle avait l'air si sûr de ce qu'elle avançait. Je me suis surpris à penser que peut-être qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Non, je ne peux pas croire que Spencer ai pu être capable d'une telle chose. J'étais à deux doigts de me gifler pour avoir pensé une telle chose pendant une seconde.

« Je t'en prie tu dois me croire, tout ce qui nous arrive est de sa faute. » Grogna-t-elle. Je savais plus où j'en étais. Sans regard se durcit-en en voyant que je doutais de sa version.

« Tu m'as trahie et trompée, et c'est toi qui doute de ma parole. » Dit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas que je refuse de te croire mais je connais bien Spencer et je ne l'imagine pas faire ça.»

« Dehors ! Dégage ! » Me hurla-t-elle en m'interrompant. Je sortis sans protester. Une fois hors de la chambre, le policier me dévisagea.

« Il y a un problème ? » Lui dis-je sur un ton sec.

« Selon votre femme, son agresseur Spencer Reid entretenait une liaison avec vous. Est-ce exacte ? »

« Oui mais c'est terminé depuis des mois… »

« Peut-être qu'il n'a pas accepté votre rupture? » Dit-il.

« C'est Spencer qui a rompu. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi nous serions encore ensemble. J'étais prête à divorcer. » Expliquai-je. Une expression d'incompréhension apparue sur le visage du policier.

« Vous voulez dire que vous étiez prêt à abandonner cette magnifique femme qui portait votre enfant pour un autre homme ! » S'exclama-t-il. Dit comme ça, je paressais être le pire des salauds. « Je ne comprends plus ce monde. » Ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Je vous interdis de me juger. » Sifflai-je. « J'aurais assumé mes responsabilités. » Dis-je. « Spencer n'avait pas de véritable mobile. S'il m'avait demandé de recommencer notre histoire, j'aurais dit oui sans hésiter.»

« Alors pour quoi votre femme l'accuse d'agression ? Elle ment ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… »

« Alors que croyez-vous qui s'est réellement passé ? » Dit-il. Je haussai les épaules.

« Bon, il faut que je continue à interroger votre femme. » Dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. Je restai debout dans le couloir à réfléchir.

«La police va surement se rendre chez Spencer. Il faut que je le prévienne. » Pensai-je.

* * *

Cela faisait plus de dix minutes que je tournai en rond devant l'appartement de Spencer. Après ce qui s'était passé hier, je doute que Spencer soit ravi de me voir. J'étais en stresse total. J'appuyai sur la sonnette d'une main fébrile. Quelques instants plus tard, Spencer m'ouvrit en pyjama. Il paru surprit de me voir devant sa porte.

« Salut ! » Lui dis-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je voulais te parler. » Répondis-je.

« De quoi ? » Dit-il en croisant les bras.

« Laisse-moi entrer. On ne va pas tout de même discuter sur le pas de la porte ! » Dis-je. Il soupira et me laissa entrer.

« Ça sent bon le café !» M'exclamai-je avec un petit sourire. Spencer leva les yeux au ciel, puis il me fit une grimace en guise de sourire.

« Veux-tu un peu de café Derek? »

« Oui, je veux bien. » Répondis-je en m'asseyant sur sofa du séjour. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine puis réapparu avec un plateau contenant une cafetière et deux tasses. Il déposa le plateau sur la table basse, puis s'assis à côté de moi. Il me versa un peu de café, et il se tourna vers moi en me tendant la tasse.

« Merci. » Dis-je en lui prenant la tasse des mains. Je bu une gorgée. Etre assis sur ce vieux sofa me rappela de bon souvenir avec Spencer.

« Derek, pourquoi tu es venu ? »

Je reposai ma tasse sur la table. « Swann a porté plainte, d'une minute à l'autre les flics risques de débarquer ici pour te poser des questions. »

Il resta impassible à ce que je venais de lui dire.

« Tu ne dis rien. » Lui dis-je étonné.

« Il n'était pas nécessaire de te déplacer pour me dire ça. » Répliqua-t-il. « Tu aurais pu te contenter d'appeler. » Finit-il par dire.

« Je voulais aussi te voir pour te présenter des excuses. J'aurais dû te laisser t'expliques sur ce qui était arrivé à Swann.» Lui dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne. Il l'enleva aussitôt, puis se leva du sofa en commençant a gesticulé de droite à gauche. « Je suis certain que c'était un accident.» M'empressai-je d'ajouter. L'expression du visage de Spencer se durcir.

« Tu te trompes ce n'était pas un accident. » Affirma Spencer. Soudain notre discussion fut interrompue lorsqu'une jeune femme sortit de la douche couverte d'une simple serviette blanche. Elle s'arrêta en me fixant. Je reconnu Lila. Cette fille n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de Spencer.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais de la visite. » Dit-elle en s'adressant à Spencer.

« Lila ! Tu te souviens de Derek.» Dit Spencer.

« Oui, je me rappelle de lui. » Elle me fit un coucou de la main, puis fila dans la chambre.

Je me sentais stupide et gêné d'être venu. Il était clair que Spencer avait passé la nuit avec elle, et cela me tuait intérieurement. Je me mis debout avant d'annoncer : « Je vais y aller. »

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la porte. En l'ouvrant je vis l'inspecteur Stokes.

« Oh ! » Dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. « Je ne pensais pas vous trouvez ici.»

Il jeta un œil par-dessus les épaules. Il sourit en voyant Spencer. « C'est vous que je cherchais. » S'exclama-t-il en s'adressant directement à Spencer. « Excusez-moi. » Dit-il en passant à côté de moi. Puis il se dirigea vers Spencer en lui tendant la main. Spencer ne lui rendit pas la politesse. « Vous devez être certainement Spencer Reid. » Interrogea-t-il. « Je suis l'inspecteur Stokes. M. Morgan a s'en doute dû vous parler de m'a venu. »

«Oui. » Confirma Spencer.

« Swann Morgan vous accuse de l'avoir poussé dans l'escalier et ainsi provoquer sa fausse couche. » Expliqua-t-il. « J'aimerais que vous me suiviez au poste pour quelques questions. »

« Vous l'arrêtez ! » Demandai-je.

« Ne vous mêler pas de ça. » Grommela L'inspecteur.

« Laissez-moi me changer. » Dit doucement Spencer sans être indigné, ni révolté.


End file.
